The Two Tailed of NotreDame
by Kaito90
Summary: Parody of The Hunchback of NotreDame. Raised by Light Yagami, Tails, who believes himself to be a freak, makes friends with a girl named Kairi.SoraxKairi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first parody and I want to try it out.**

**My thanks to slpytlak and Wormtail96 who lent me a hand with this.**

**Here's ****the cast: **

Quasimodo – Tails (_Sonic Archie Comics)_

Esmeralda – Kairi (_Kingdom Hearts 2)_

Capt. Phoebus – Sora (_Kingdom Hearts 2)_

Gargoyles – Mickey, Donald and Goofy (_Kingdom Hearts 2_)

Frollo – Yagami Light (_Death Note_)''

Archdeacon – Ansem The Wise (_Kingdom Hearts 2_)

Esmeralda's goat – Chao (_Sonic X_)

Clopin – Sonic (_Sonic Archie Comics_)

Clopin's puppet – Antoine D'Colette (_Sonic Archie Comics_)

Phoebus' horse – Epona (_The Legend of Zelda_)

**'':Some of you might think I'm crazy for giving Frollo's role to Light, you might think they have nothing in common, but they _do_ have something in common: Their goal. Frollo wants to get rid of "vice and sin", which is similar to Light's goal of "A world without criminals". I mean, if Frollo was given a Death Note he would likely use it on Quasimodo, Esmeralda, etc. Besides, I have a little something planned for the fic. Those are my reasons, not enough? Then I suggest you click on the "Back" button and read something else, I'm sure you have more important things to do.**

**That's all for now.**** I hope you like it.**

**No flames please!**


	2. The Bells of Notre Dame

**Chapter 1: The Bells of Notre Dame**

As our story begins, we can see parts of an interesting church. It is called NotreDame, a place that is well known all of Hollow Bastion, of The Keyblade Kingdom. As we go through the every life town of Hollow Bastion, we hear someone singing.

**Morning in Hollow Bastion, the city awakes**

**To the bells of Notre Dame**

**The fisherman fishes, the baker****man bakes**

**To the bells of Notre Dame**

As the camera zooms in, we see L fishing on a side of a bridge. Then Dr. Eggman came out with bread and put them where the others are outside.

**To the big bells as loud as the thunder**

**To the little bells soft as a psalm**

**And some say the soul of the city's**

**The toll of the bells**

**The bells of Notre Dame**

We now stop at a wagon where kids were watching a show happily. We then see two male figures in it.

The first was a blue hedgehog who had green eyes and red sneakers. He was Sonic the Hedgehog

The second was a coyote, who had blue eyes and wore something that looked like a royal soldier uniform. He was Antoine D'Coolette

Right now, the duo was telling a story to the children of Hollow Bastion.

"Listen, those bell chimes are beautiful, no? So many colors of sound, and so many changing of moods." Sonic said proudly about Notre Dame's bells.

"But of course, they don't ring by themselves, you know." He added happily.

"What do you mean?" Antoine asked.

"Well, what do I mean, my friend is that up there, high, high in the dark bell tower of Notre Dame itself, there lies a mysterious bell ringer, that is so mysterious, some say you couldn't see him or her. And who is he or she you asked?"

"Who?"

"What could he or she be?" Sonic continued.

"What is he or she?" repeated Antoine interested.

"And how did he or she come to be there?"

"How?"

"Oh, zip it, will ya!" Sonic scolded as the kids giggled when he whacked Antoine with a stick.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I will tell you." He smirked, crossing his arms.

Then Sonic said mysteriously, in a story-teller fashion, "It is a tale, a tale of a Fox...and a Freak," As he grins, he continues to sing.

**Dark was the night when our tale was begun**

Years ago on a snow night, four people were traveling by boat. They were hoping not to be seen, because they were foxes, despised and hunted by the authority of Hollow Bastion, led by the most hated of them all.

One of the people is a vixen. She had a blue dress, long brown hair, and blue eyes. She was Rosemary Prower. Right now, she was trying her best to calm her baby as to not alert the authority by the crying.

The second person was a male fox, with brown hair, with his left eye covered by an eye patch, he wore a military uniform. His name was Amadeus Prower.

And the third person was an old male fox, who wore a dark blue cloak. The man was Merlin Prower.

"Quiet the boy, dear. He could give us away." Amadeus said in concern.

"Yeah, one wrong move and we're done for." Merlin agreed, worried that the authorities will ambush them at any moment.

"Quiet, little one." Rosemary said, trying to calm her child down.

**Four frightened foxes slid silently under**

**The docks near Notre Dame**

As they got off the boat, an old witch named Maleficent held out her hand, "Four guilders for safe passage into Hollow Bastion." Suddenly, and arrow hit Maleficent's staff as a few guards came out of nowhere surrounding the ghost.

**But a trap had been laid for the foxes**

**And they gazed up in fear and alarm**

**At a figure whose clutches**

**Were iron as much as the bells**

The group turned and gasped as they see a sinister figure coming out of the shadows. He was a young man, who had light brown hair; he wore a black suit and had brown eyes.

"Yagami Light!"Amadeus cried in horror.

Yes, it was Light Yagami, Hollow Bastion's Minister of Justice.

"Amadeus and Rosemary Prower" He said coldly.

**The bells of Notre Dame**

**Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)**

**Light longed**

**To purge the world**

**Of vice and sin**

**Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)**

As Light glared at the foxes with hatred, the guards cuffed most of them. Only Rosemary remained freed. The woman looks frightened as Amadeus, Merlin and Maleficent get taken away by the guards of Hollow Bastion. She held onto her baby proteically.

**And he saw corruption**

**Everywhere**

**Except within**

"Bring these vermin to the palace of justice!" Light hissed evilly.

"You there, what are you hiding?" a guard asked rudely as he saw the baby in Rosemary's arms.

"Stolen treasure, no doubt! Take them!" Light ordered.

"She ran",Sonic said grimly.

Rosemary ran as fast as she could, holding her young baby. Light narrowed her eyes, as he got on his horse and chased her. He was not going to let a vixen escape from him. Rosemary slid a little and ran the steps as Light was almost upon her. Before he could get too close, Rosemary, with all her strength jumped over a steel fence. She sighs in relief. She saw Notre Dame and ran to it.

**Dies irae, dies illa (Day of wrath, that day)**

**Solvet saeclum in favilla (Shall consume the world in ashes)**

**Teste David cum sibylla (As prophesied by David and the sibyl)**

**Quantus tremor est futurus (What trembling is to be)**

**Quando Judex est venturus (When the Judge is come)**

She arrived at the door and pounded on the door. She cried, hoping someone could hear her, "Sanctuary! Please give up sanctuary!"

She turned and gasped in horror. Light was running towards her with his horse. "There you are!" he hissed. As came nearer, he pulled out a black notebook, his eyes turned red, he looked at Rosemary and wrote something on it.

Rosemary tried to run off but Light got close enough for him to seize half of the baby's blanket. Light then kicked her, resulting in the girl to let go and for her to hit the steps too hard. She stoped moving. She was now dead.

Then he heard the baby cry as he said, "What's this? A baby," he opens the blanket up to take a look. He gasped in horror. He closed the blanket so he could stop looking at this so called, 'Unholy creature'. He yelled, "It is a freak!"

He saw a well nearby and an idea came to mind. It might not be the most honorable thing to do, but to him, it was the only way. He got off of the horse and walked to the well. All he needed to do was drop the baby and that would be it. He held it over the well planning to rid the world of it when suddenly…

**"STOP!"**

"Cried the archdeacon, Ansem the Wise" Sonic said

Indeed, the person who stoped Light from killing off the child was an old man with blond hair and amber eyes, who wore a red cape, a clerical collar and a lab coat. His name was Ansem, the Archdeacon of the Notre Dame church. He went outside to have a walk when he saw what Light did. He decided to stop the Minister of Justice, before he committed yet another murderous act.

"This is an unholy demon! I am sending it back to the flames of Hades, where it belongs." Light stated cruelly.

Ansem kneeled down next to the dead girl as he sang now.

**See there the innocent blood you have spilt**

**On the steps of Notre Dame**

"I am guiltless! She ran, I pursued!" Light protested.

**Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt**

**On the steps of Notre Dame**

"My conscience is clear." Light scoffed.

**You can lie to yourself and your minions**

**You can claim that you haven't a qualm**

**But you never can run from**

**Nor hide what you've done from the eyes**

**The very eyes of Notre Dame**

**Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)**

Ansem then nods sternly as he points. Light looked and saw the statue figures that were all around Notre Dame. Now, Light was frightened. If he didn't know any better, he could suspect that these statues were looking accusedly at him.

**And for one time in his live**

**Of power and control**

**Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)**

**Light felt a twinge of fear**

**For his immortal soul**

"Very well, then. What must I do?" Light asked.

Ansem then picked up Rosemary's dead body.

"You should care for the child, and raise as your own, thus to make up for this deed."He stated sternly.

"What! I'd be settled with this..." Light stoped a bit. He had no other choice. But how to make sure he was not seen with this...this freak? He then came up with a solution. "Very well, then. But on the condition that you let him live with you, in your church

"Live here? Well, alright, but where?" Ansem asked.

"Somewhere, Anywhere" Light then took a look at Notre Dame. Where could he put the child so he would be easily hidden? As he thinks this, he sings himself.

**Just so he's kept locked away**

**Where no one else can see**

He soon saw the bell tower, and an idea came to him as he said, "The bell tower perhaps. And who knows? our Lord works in mysterious ways." He smirked as he looked at the baby.

**Even this villainous creature may**

**Yet prove one day to be**

**Of use to me...**

Sonic and Antoine continued their story back in the present as they perform a little puppet show for the kids as usual. Antoine held a puppet of Light holding the child.

"To make sure Light would remind the child how much of an outcast he was" Sonic said "He gave him a cruel name. A name that made an allusion to his defect...Tails!"

As the puppet show continued, the young baby now grew up to be a Twelve-year-old two tailed fox, who ringed the bells as Sonic finished his song up.

**Now here is a riddle to guess if you can**

**Sing the bells of Notre Dame**

**Who is the Freak and who is not**

**Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells**

**Bells, bells, bells, bells**

**Bells of Notre Dame!**

As the song came to a close, we go from the puppet show to the bell tower as the real bells ring loudly in the tower. We see Tails ringing them as he did since the day he knew how. As the bell rang on, the title appeared...

**The Two Tailed of Notre Dame**

**--**

**No Flames please!**


	3. Out There

**After a very long time, the next chapter is here, thanks for your patience.(BTW. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are using their KH2 clothes)**

**Chapter 2: Out There.**

A small figure walked toward outside of the bell tower of Notre Dame. The figure was a golden-yellow, fox with two tails and blue eyes. He also whore white gloves, and white and red sneakers. His name is Tails, who was raised by Light Yagami as a baby. Tails looked around outside, until he saw a baby dove, sleeping on the stoned duck's mouth.

"Good morning," Tails greeted. The baby bird woke up and chirps happily at Tails. "Will today be the day? Are you ready to fly?" The bird chirps sadly and Tails's faced frowned, "You sure? It's a good day to try," Tails picked up the bird, "Why, if I pick today to fly, oh, this would be it! The Festival of Fools!" Tails showed the bird the festival close to Notre Dame. The bird gulped and chirps in worry.

"It'll be fun…the juggles, the music, and dancing…" Tails chuckles as he let go of the bird slowly as the bird continue to flap its wings. The bird opens its eyes and noticed its flying. The bird landed and Tails's hand, as they saw a flock of birds flying passed them. The bird chirps happily and looks at Tails.

"Go on, nobody wants to get cooped up here forever," Tails said and the bird flew away. Tails's face went from happy to sad; he always wanted to get out of Notre Dame, someday. Silence broke as the uck spits out its feathers from the bird. The hawk has white feathers and wore a sailor-like suit. It was Donald Duck.

"Man, I thought he'd never leave! I'll be spitting out feathers for a week!"Donald said.

"Well, that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open," said another voice. It was a black and tall dog. It was Goofy.

"Heh, heh, heh, go scare a nun," Donald said, with a sarcastic chuckle. Donald stands next to Tails and asked, "Hey Tails, what going on out there? A fight, a flogging?"

"A festival," Goofy said.

"You mean the Festival of Fools?!" Donald asked.

"Yeah," said Tails, with a sad look on his face.

"All right, all right! Pour the whine and cut the cheese!" Donald shouted.

"It is a treat to watch the colorful pageantry of the simple peasentfolk," Goofy said.

"Boy, nothing like balcony seats for watching the old F.O.F!" Donald said.

"Yeah, watching," Tails sighed and walked away.

"Oh look, a mime," Donald smirked; he was about to spit, until Goofy covered his mouth, quickly. Donald had no choice, but to swallow; he looked at Goofy, which he noticed that Tails went back inside.

"Hey, what gives?" Donald asked.

"Aren't you going to watch the festival with us?" Goofy asked, but Tails didn't answer.

"I don't get it," Donald said.

"Perhaps he's sick," Goofy said.

"Impossible!" said another voice; it was a black mouse, with big round ears. It's Mickey Mouse. "If 12 years of listening to you two hasn't made him sick by now, nothing will," he glared at them.

"But watching the Festival of Fools has always been the highlight of the year for Tails," Goofy said.

"What good is watching the party if you never get to go to hear it?" Mickey asked, he noticed there are lots of birds about to stand all over him, "Get away from me, go on, you filthy buzzards! He's not made of stone like us!" he, Donald and Goofy walked inside, where Tails is. They found him sitting there, in front of the table, where a modeled city and figures he made. Tails was still sad, then Mickey put his hand on Tails's shoulder, "Tails what's wrong? You want to tell me all about it?"

"I…I just don't feel like watching the festival, that all," Tails said.

"Well, did you ever think about going there instead?" Mickey asked.

"I never fit down there. I'm not…normal," Tails is right; he's a fox, a two tailed fox.

"Oh, Tails, Tails, Tails …" Mickey paused for a bit, a bird landed in front of him, "Do you mind? I would like to have a moment with the boy, if that's alright with you!"

"Hey, quit beating around the bell tower. What are we going to do? Paint your fresco?" Donald asked to Tails.

"As your friends and guardians, we insist you attend the festival," Goofy said.

"Me?!" Tails asked, wide-eyed.

"No, the Pope. Of course, you!" Donald shoved the Pope figure to Tails's mouth.

"It would be a very pope-pourri of educational experience," Goofy said.

"Wine, women, and songs," Donald juggled more figures.

"You can learn identify various regional cheeses," Goofy replied.

"Bobbing for snails!"

"And indigenous folk songs,"

"Playing dunk the monk!" Donald slammed the bucket of water on Goofy's head. Mickey rolled his eyes and turned to Tails, "Tails, take it from the old spectator. "Life's not a spectator sport. If watching's all you're going to do, then you're going to watch your life go by without you."

"Yeah, you are a fox, but you're mobian, with the flesh, and the fur. We're just part of the architecture, right Goofy?" Donald asked.

"Yet, if you chip us, will we not flake? If you moisten us, do we not grow moist?" Goofy asked, as he lighten shoved the bucket on Donald.

"Tails, just grab a fresh tunic and a clean pair of gloves and…" Tails interrupted him, "Thanks for the encouragement, but you're all forgetting one thing."

"What?" The trio asked.

"My master, Light Yagami," Tails said, as he held a figure of Light.

"Oh, that's right," mumbled the group.

"Well, when he says you're forbidden from ever leaving the bell tower, does he mean 'never ever'?" Goofy asked.

"Never ever and he hates the Festival of Fools. He'd be furious if I asked to go," Tails replied.

"Who says you got to ask?" Donald asked.

"Oh, no," Tails said as he realized what his friend is planning.

"You sneak out…"

"I couldn't…"

"…And you sneak back in,"

"He'll never know you were gone," Mickey said.

"I mean, if I get caught," Tails panicked.

"Better beg forgiveness than to ask permission," Goofy said.

"You could wear a disguise, just dress as a member of the Organization XIII! I'm sure other member look-alikes are in the festival," Donald, as he wrapped the black cloak around him, "What Light doesn't know, can't hurt you."

"Ignorance the bliss," Goofy rolled his eyes.

"Look who's talking," Donald glared at Goofy.

"Nobody want to stay cooped up here forever," Mickey said. Tails thought for a moment. Will he go outside to watch the festival instead of watching it in the bell tower? What Mickey said was right and Tails smiled, "You're right, I'll go!" his friends cheered.

"I'll get cleaned up," said Tails, another cheer was heard. "I'll stroll down the stairs. I'll march through the door and..."

Tails was cut short however as a familiar figure appeared, making him tremble in alarm. It was Light Yagami. The Minister of Justice always come by to visit Tails for his daily lessons.

"Good morning, Tails," Light greeted him.

Tails, stepped back a little, "Um…good morning, master," Tails, noticed that his friends are back to stone to keep his secret from Light.

"Dear boy, who were you talking to?" asked Light.

"My…friends," Tails, answered.

"I see…" Light smirked and tapped the stone of Goofy, "What are you friends made of, Tails,?"

"Stone,"

"Can stone talk?"

"No, it can't,"

"That's right; you're a smart boy," Light smiled, as he walked toward the table, "Now, lunch." Tails, dashed and grabbed the tray, where the dishes are. Then, he dashed back and one by one, he placed them on the table and sat down in front of Light.

"Shall we review your alphabet, today?" Light asked, as he opened a book.

"Oh, yes master. I would like that very much," Tails, replied, still not smiling.

"Very well, A?" Light asked.

"Abomination," Tails, answered.

"B…"

"Blasphemy?"

"C…"

"Contrition,"

"D…"

"Damnation,"

"E…"

"Eternal damnation,"

"Good, F…"

"Festival…" Tails, heard a spit from Light and noticed he made a big mistake. Light wiped his bottom jaw with the napkin, "Excuse me?"

"Forgiveness," Tails, lied.

"You said festival," Light said.

"No!" Tails, was now going to get in trouble from his master; as Light closed the book and got up, "You're thinking about going to the festival," Light walked away, as Tails followed him, with panic, "It's just that…you go every year."

Light quickly turned around, "I am a public official. I must go!" Light walked down the stairs, with Tails following him, "But I don't enjoy a moment. Thieves and hustlers and the dregs of humankind, all mixed together in a swallow, drunken stupor." Light walked outside, still at the bell tower, while Tails stayed behind, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Tails, can't you understand?" Light asked, "When your heartless mother abandoned you, as a child, anyone else would have drowned you. And this is the thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Tails continued to apologize to Light as he stand next to him.

"Oh, my dear Tails, you don't know what it's like out there. I do…I do," Light looked at the view and began to sing.

_**The world is cruel**_

_**The world is wicked**_

_**It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city**_

_**I am your only friend**_

Light grinned at Tails, while he listened.

_**I, who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you**_

_**I who look upon you without fear**_

_**How can I protect you, boy?**_

_**Unless you always stay in here**_

_**Away in here?**_

Tails still stared at Light, as he walked back to the bell tower. Tails, followed and kept listening to Light. "Remember what I taught you, Tails," Light said, as he continues to sing.

_**You are deformed**_

_**Tails:**__** I am deformed**_

_**Light: And you are ugly**_

_**Tails:**__** And I am ugly**_

_**Light: And these are crimes**_

_**For which the world**_

_**Shows little pity**_

_**You do not comprehend**_

_**Tails:**__** You are my one defender**_

Tails listened, as he picked up a few figures he made and a figure of himself.

_**Light: Out there they'll revile you**_

_**As a monster**_

_**Tails**__**: I am a monster**_

_**Light: Out there they will hate**_

_**And scorn and jeer**_

_**Tails**__**: Only a monster**_

_**Ligh: Why invite their calumny**_

_**And consternation?**_

_**Stay in here **_

_**Be faithful to me**_

_**Tails**__**: I'm faithful**_

_**Light: Grateful to me**_

_**Tails**__**: I'm grateful **_

Light moved the figures to make room for the basket he carried and lightly took the figure of Tails out of Tails's hand.

_**Do as I say**_

_**Obey**_

_**Light and **__**Tails**__**: And stay**_

_**In here**_

Light placed the figure on the model of Notre Dame and glared at Tails, as he walked away. "You are good to me, master. I'm sorry," Tails apologized.

"You are forgiven," just as Light was about to leave, he turned around and gave Tails one last advice, "Be remember, Tails. This is your sanctuary." Light smiled and left the bell tower, as Tails still sat there, thinking, "My sanctuary…" Tails stared up at the bells, as he begins to sing.

_**Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone**_

_**Gazing around the people down below me**_

Tails climbed up to look down, where the festival is being held.

_**All my life I watch them as I hid up here alone**_

_**Hungry for the histories they show me**_

_**All my life I memorized their faces**_

_**Knowing them as they will never know me**_

_**All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day **_

_**Not above them**_

_**But part of them**_

After Tails picked up a few figures, he looked outside, again to view the festival and smiled.

_**And out there**_

_**Living in the sun**_

_**Giving one day out there**_

_**All I ask is one**_

_**To hold forever**_

Tails slid down to meet his friends, who just came to life and Tails hugged Donald and Mickey, as they both smiled.

_**Out there**_

_**Where they all unaware**_

_**What I give**_

_**What I dare**_

_**Just to live one day out there**_

The camera zooms away from Tails and we took a quick view down at the city, where all the people and animals were busy doing stuff.

_**Out there among the millers and the weaver and their wives**_

_**Through the roofs and gables I can see them**_

_**Everyday they shout and scold about their lives**_

_**Heedless of the gift is to be them**_

_**If I was in their skin**_

_**I'd treasure every instant**_

Tails grinned happily, as he slid down on a small water pole and took a view at the whole city.

_**Out there**_

_**Strolling by the Seine**_

_**Taste the morning out there**_

_**Like ordinary men**_

Tails splashed water on his face and looked around the stoned men, as he climbed way on top of Notre Dame.

_**Who freely walk of about there**_

_**Just one day and then**_

_**I swear I'll be content**_

_**With my share**_

Tails climbed down and ran in front of Notre Dame, still smiling.

_**Won't resent**_

_**Won't despair**_

_**Old and bent**_

_**I won't care**_

_**I'll have spent**_

_**One day**_

_**Out there**_

The camera zooms away from Tails, as a flock of birds flew by. The camera kept zooming farther away, as Tails always wanted to go out there.


	4. The Palace of Justice

In the downtown part of Hollow Bastion, it was likely that you would see people, aliens and animals doing something like working, shopping, etc. So it was uncommon for someone to be wandering around getting lost and such.

The person we are talking about was a young man with spiky brown hair. He was wearing a black jacket, baggy black pants and yellow shoes. He was Sora, captain of the guard.

Near Sora was a brown and white horse It was named Epona.

Sora looked around and frowned. This place had changed since the last time he was there.

"Oh, this is just typical. I mean, you leave town for a couple of decades and they change everything."He said as he got rid of the map. He, saw two guards passing by and tried to talk to them.

"Hey, excuse me, you guys? Ya see, I'm looking for the Palace of Justice. Do you know where..."

The guards didn't answer and passed by. Sora groaned as he said, "I'll take that as a 'no', then."

Sora and Epona kept on walking. They then heard some music playing. As they entered an area, they soon come upon a group of people consisting dancing with fire, playing music, conjuring magic and doing whatnot.

One of them was a red haired girl in a white dress with a pink leather dress over it and wearing pink sneakers. Her name was Kairi.

The second was a black haired boy who had blue eyes; he wore blue pants and a brown sweater. His name was Chiro.

The third was a girl with green eyes, who wore a green jumper and had red pigtails. Her name was Jinmay.

The fourth was a blue robotic monkey with black eyes. His name was Gibson.

The fifth was a red robotic monkey with black eyes. His name was SPRX-77, better known as Sparx.

The sixth was a green robotic monkey with black eyes. His name was Otto.

The seventh was a yellow robotic monkey with pink eyes. Her name was Nova.

The eigth was a silver robotic monkey with blue eyes. His name was Antauri

Sora could see that these magicians were earning money by performing magic. As long as they don't rob people, he couldn't care less.

Sparx, Jinmay and Gibson weaved some pink smoke, and with a puff, it turned into a shimmering image of light that took the form of a scorpion. They then pulled out a hat where the money is being thrown at. Sora tossed one coin into the hat. As he began to take his leave, he saw Kairi and his eyes widened a bit. Kairi saw this and winked at him. Sora blushed a bit and looked at her like he has a crush on her or something.

Sora was about to say something but suddenly Chiro whistled in alarm. The music and stuff stopped for a good reason: guards were approaching!

The group began to run away, but as Kairi was dragging the hat, some coins fell out.

"Oh, no!" She said, alarmed, she kneeled to pick up the coins but two guards stepped up in front of them. One of them man with blue hair. He wore white uniform with a red R on it black boots and black gloves. His name was James.

The second guard was a woman with long red hair. She wore a similar uniform. Her name was Jessie.

"Well, well, what do we got here?" James sneered as he glares at the hat with the money in it.

"Alright, come clean! Where did you get the money, girl!" Jessie snapped.

"Well, for your info, "miss", I earned it!"Kairi said in annoyance.

"Oh please! Gypsies and magical weirdoes like you, don't earn money." Jessie rolled her eyes.

"They steal it!" yelled James as he grabbed Kairi by the arm.

"Oh, ho, you would know a lot about stealing!" snapped Kairi.

"Troublemaking girl!" roared James as he was about to take the money. Despite Kairi trying to get free, he refused to let go. "Okay, girl! Let's see if a few days in the stocks will cool you down!"

"Let her go, ya creeps!" yelled Otto, Nova and Gibson, as they attacked James.

Sparx's hands transformed into magnets and he yelled, _"Magnetic_ _Fists__ ", _an white blast shot out of his hands, and blasted Jessie, causing her to release Kairi.

Kairi got free as she and her friends made a run for it, knowing Jessie and James wouldn't be down for long. Before the two could give chase, Sora reacted quickly.

"Epona, sit!" Epona obeyed as she sat on James.

James screamed as he ended up in a mud puddle. Sora gasped as he pretended to look shocked. "Oh, so sorry about that! Epona, here, can be less disciplined sometimes! Can't take her anywhere! Bad mare, bad Epona!"

Jessie and James looked humiliated as people nearby laughed at their dismay.

"Come on, let's get out of here, before something else happens." Antauri said to his group. Kairi and the others nodded in agreement as they all made a run to hide.

"Jessie, don't just stand there! Deal with that smartalleck!" James exclaimed angrily as he tried to get free.

"So, you think you're funny, eh?! Well I'll show you!" Jessie roared, as she got a poke ball out.

Sora rolled his eyes and quickly got out his keyblade , "You were saying, miss?"

"Captain Sora, sir!" Jessie yelped in alarm. She saluted, bonking herself doing so. She looked embarrassed as she said, "My apologies! I didn't recognize you! At your service, sir!"

"Good." Sore smiled, "Now then, if you aren't so busy, I need to be taken to the Palace of Justice, got it?"

After James got freed from under Epona, he and Jessie quickly caused people, mobians and animals to move for Sora. They then led Sora and Epona to the palace itself. Sora spotted a couple of coins nearby and picked them up. He spotted some poor people nearby and felt pity for them. As he walked by, he dropped the coins in the hat they had.

When he left, he failed to see one of the poor people removing her hood and smile. It was Kairi and her chao in disguise.

Although it was supposed to be a palace, to Sora, the Palace of Justice looked more like a fortress of fear. Jessie and James left Sora alone so he could speak to Light. Sora opened the door and went to the dungeon. He saw Light in there; he was watching the criminals being punished. He looked like he was enjoying it.

"Ryuk" Light called one of his guards.

"What is it, Light?" asked a great blue crow-like monster, as he saluted, while holding a chained whip.

"You must ease up and wait between lashes. Otherwise, the older sting will make them dull to the new." Light said, smirking evilly.

"Yes, Sir" Ryuk said, chuckling evilly. He went back to his work.

Light saw Sora and grinned.

"Ah, so this is the great Captain Sora who is back from the Keyblade Wars, I presume." He said.

"Oh, yeah. Reporting for duty, as ordered, Sir." Sora said, regaining his captain composure.

"Good. Your service record precedes you, captain. I expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your caliber."

Sora chuckled as he said, "Trust me. You'll have it, sir. I can guarantee it."

"I hope so. For you see, my last captain of the guard was...a bit of a disappointment to say the least." Light sighed. Sora cringed as she heard another cracked whip and a very painful scream. He had a feeling that he knew who that scream came from.

Light then said, "Well, no matter. I'm sure you'll do the pleasures of whipping my men to shape."

"Oh, yeah. Right. I'll...make sure I do that."Sora said, trying his best to laugh at Light's joke.

As the two went outside, Light frowned as he said, "You come to Hollow Bastion in her darkest hour, Captain. You must understand that. Only a firm hand can save the weak-minded from being easily misled."

"Uh, what do you mean by, 'Misled' sir?"Sora asked, puzzled.

"Look Captain…Mystical beings. Magicians, warlocks, wizards, magical creatures, whatever. These things live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways to inflame peoples' lowest instincts, and they must be stopped!" Light snarled as he glared at a group of gypsies and mobians, still playing music and performing street magic.

"I see..." Sora trailed off. Then he frowned.

"Wait. I was summoned from the Keyblade Wars to deal with gypsies, foxes and mystical beings?" He asked.

Light smiled.

"Oh, the real war, Captain, is what you see before you. For twelve years, I've been taking care of the gypsies and the mystical beings, one…by…one." Light said as he squashed three bugs that were crawling nearby.

"And yet, for all of my success…" Light flipped over a tile. Sora looked disgusted as he saw a lot of bugs that were hidden by that tile." …they have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven, within these walls of this very city. A nest, if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles."

"Okay, so what do you intend to do about it when you find this, sir?" Sora asked.

Light smiled evilly, then he crushed all the bugs with the tile instantly.

"You make your point quite vividly, sir." Sora said.

"Good. I like you, Captain. Now..." Before Light could continue, loud music was heard as people cheered happily.

Light groaned in annoyance. He knew what this meant. "Oh, duty calls. Have you ever attended a festival, Captain?"

"Well, not recently."Sora answered with a grin.

"Good, then this should be quite an experience for you. Come with me, please." With that, Light left as Sora followed to head to the festival.

"May I ask you something sir?" Sora asked as they walked.

"Of course" Light said.

"Well, is it true that you have a notebook that can kill people?"

Light smiled. There was something Sora didn't like about that smile.

"Ah, so you heard about that?" Light said.

"Just rumors. Is it true?" Sora asked.

Light pulled out a black notebook from his suit. **(A/N: Light is wearing the black suit he had in the final Death Note episode)**

"The Death Note" Light said proudly "The ultimate weapon against the criminals. Just write their names on it and they will die."

"And how do you know their names?" Sora asked. He was a bit nervous.

"Some of my men can see their names. That way I know the names of all my targets." Light said as they exited the castle. Light looked towards the Cathedral "Especially you, Tails" He thought.

"Is that all, captain?" Light asked.

"Yes, sir!" Sora said. He regretted asking about the note.

"Good" Light said.

**To be Continued….**

**(Man, making up a scene is difficult.)**


	5. Topsy Turvy

As the people got ready for the festival, no one noticed someone climbing down one of the Notre Dame pillars wearing a black cloak. It was Tails, who had decided to do what his friends requested and snuck out.

As Tails climbed down, he took a peek at the festival. As he did, the people began to sing.

Crowd: _**Come one, come all!**_

_**Leave your loops and milking stools**_

_**Coop the hens and pen the mules**_

Tails took a look up and smiled. His friends were waving at him, wishing him good luck. Tails smiled and continued looking.

_**Come one, come all!**_

_**Close the churches and the schools**_

_**It's the day for breaking rules**_

Tails let go and landed on another pillar so he could take a closer look holding onto a rope. Unfortunately, the rope untied all of the sudden. Tails yelped in alarm as he swung down. He landed safely all right. Unfortunately, he was in front of the crowd. Tails took his hood off a bit and looked around confused as the madness began.

_**Come and join the Feast of...**_

Suddenly, a blue hedgehog appeared in a puff smoke in front of the crowd.

Sonic: _**Fools!**_

The people cheered madly as the music played faster. As Sonic laughed, the flags were pulled down as the festival got under way. Tails, getting scared by all the sudden change of mood, tried to dash off but people were getting in his way. Before he could try to run for it again, Sonic laughed as he grabbed him by his arms, dancing and singing.

_**Once a year we throw a party here in town**_

_**Once a year we turn all Hollow Bastion upside down**_

_**Ev'ry man's a king and ev'ry king's a clown**_

_**Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day**_

When Sonic spotted Tails sneaking away, he smirked a bit.

_**It's the day the devil in us gets released**_

_**It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest**_

_**Ev'rything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools!**_

Tails tried his best to escape Sonic's goofiness. He stopped and looked confused as he saw Pongo and Perdita the dalmatians, walking like owners...using their own owners as pets. Crowd: _**Topsy turvy!**_

Sonic: _**Ev'rything is upsy daisy!**_

Tails took a look and shouted, yanking on her own hair "This is all crazy!!" He saw Spongebob laughing in his trademark laugh, as he rode a seahorse that seems to have two rear-ends!

Crowd: _**Topsy turvy!**_

Sonic: _**Ev'ryone is acting crazy**_

Sonic: _**Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet**_

_**That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day**_

Tails was running through some tents, looking embarrassed as he ran out of one where The Ashleys were doing the can-can. However, as he went into another one, he accidentally fell, removing a curtain revealing Kairi, putting on a dress. She turned and looked surprised.

"Oh, my, are you okay?" She asked surprised.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to barge in like that!" Tails yelped, nervously hiding himself from view.

"Are you sure you're not hurt? Let me see."

"No, don't! That's not necessary!" Tails yelped, fearing Kairi's reaction. She pulled the Tails's hood down. To Tail's surprise, Kairi didn't back away in a creeped-out manner.

"Well, don't worry, little one. There's no harm done, here." Kairi said, with a smile as she helped Tails up.

Tails calmed down a bit and smiled as Kairi escorted him out. Kairi then said, "But really, you gotta be more careful next time, all right?"

"Okay, I will." Tails said.

"By the way" Kairi said "Great disguise". She then went back inside the tent.

Tails smiled as she remembered. There were several people with disguises in this festival, and he looked like one of them. Just when he thought the trouble was over however, he saw more wackiness. He was alarmed to see Chef scrubbing his own back inside a cauldron. Mr. Krabs pushed the cart, smiling.

Crowd: _**Topsy Turvy!**_

Sonic and Crowd: _**Beat the drums and blow the trumpets**_

Crowd: _**Topsy Turvy!**_

Sonic and Crowd: _**Join the bums and thieves and strumpets**_

_**Streaming in from Chartres to Calais**_

Tails yelped in alarm as Mrs. Puff grabbed him by the arm and danced with him around with the others.

Sonic: _**Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy**_

_**On the sixth of "Januervy"**_

Sonic and Crowd: _**All because it's Topsy Turvy Day!**_

Soon a carrier came onto a scene. Light was riding it as Sora rode Epona nearby. Some of the other guards were with them. Sora gave instructions to the guards, making sure a riot, a fight, or whatever didn't break out.

Sonic: _**Come one, come all!**_

Light went to a stand where he had to sit at every festival. As he sat down, Sonic appeared in front of him. While some would find this amusing, Light hated it.

_**Hurry, hurry, here's your chance**_

_**See the myst'ry and romance**_

_**Come one, come all**_

_**See the finest girl in France**_

_**Make an entrance to entrance**_

_**Dance la Kairi…DANCE!**_

Sonic pulled out the blue chaos emerald and used the chaos control; Kairi appeared from outta nowhere wearing a beautiful red dress.

Tails's and Light's eyes widened as Kairi began to dance.

"Look at that disgusting display!" Light said.

"Yes sir," Sora still smiled at her, looking at her beauty. Kairi ran towards Light, holds her handkerchief and wraps it around his head, playfully, using it to pull him closer. She moves closer to kiss him, but jumps away at the last moment. Light pulled her handkerchief, angrily. Kairi continued to dance and Tails watched. Then, she does the trick like cheerleaders does and she winked at Tails, who covered his face with his hood. She took the spear from Tarzan and placed it hard on the stage. She sis some tricks and smiled, as she was done.

As the crowd cheered, throwing coins, Sora threw some coins too, while Tails applauded, Sonic exclaimed, "Now, Ladies and Gentlemen! The time has come!"

Sonic: _**Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for**_

_**Here it is, you know exactly what's in store**_

_**Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore**_

_**Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!**_

"So, everyone remembers last year's king?" Sonic asked. As he pointed, the people waved and laughed at at Barney Gumble, who was drunk and burped.

Sonic: _**So make a face that's horrible and frightening**_

_**Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing**_

_**For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools!**_

_**Why?**_

Crowd_**: Topsy Turvy!**_

Sonic_**: Ugly folks, forget your shyness!**_

Seeing Tails, Kairi grinned and got him to come on stage. Tails smiled as he did. However, his cloak fell off in the progress.

Crowd: _**Topsy turvy!**_

In a fake rowboat, Cuddles screamed as he was being chased by flipped out-Flippy, who was dressed as a shark.

Sonic: _**You could soon be called Your Highness!**_

Crowd: _**Put your foulest features on display**_

_**Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day!**_

Kairi pulled off the masked, revealing Sokka, who made a weird face. The people booed and Kairi's chao, Cheese, tackled him from behind and he fell into a puddle of mud.

Then Kairi pulled off the second mask, who is Zim, making a weird face, but the people booed again and Cheese tackled him, falling on the puddle, on top of Sokka. Then, Gonard, Mikey, Guano were kicked out of the stage and Cheese tacked Jet, Storm, Waluigi, and Wario. Cheese stopped in front of Tails. As Kairi pulled off his mask, she gasped when she saw that he wass real. The other people gasped as well.

"That's no disguise," Zuko said.

"It's his face and body," Katara said.

"He's hideous," said Yumi.

"It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!" Ben said.

Light got up slowly and saw Tails in shock. Tails looked around, as the people stared at him, with their shocking faces. Tails realized that he made a very huge mistake and covered himself, with his arms and hands. When everything was about to go bad, Sonic came in, "Ladies and Gentlemen, don't panic. We asked for the ugliest face in Hollow Bastion and here he is, Tails the Two Tailed Fox of Notre Dame!" Spongebob placed the crown on Tails's head and the people cheered, running toward him.

_**Every…party!**_

Crowd:_** One a year we throw a party here in town**_

Sonic:_** Hail to the king!**_

Sonic led the crow, who was carrying Tails. He quickly grabbed Jaffar's staff.

Crowd:_** Once a year, we turn all Hollow Bastion upside-down**_

Sonic:_** Oh what a king**_

The people tossed Barney off the chair and placed Tails, as a new king.

Crowd:_** Once a year, the ugliest will wear a crown**_

Sonic:_** Girls, give a kiss!**_

Sakura and Ino both kissed Jake on the cheek, who was blushing.

Crowd:_** Once a year on Topsy Turvy day!**_

Sonic: _** We never have a king like this**_

Tails waved at Light, who is glaring at him, with his arms crossed.

Sonic and crowd:_** And it's the day we do the things that we deplore**_

_**On the other three-hundred-and-sixty-four**_

During that Sonic wrapped the king's cape around Tails. Tails smiled and shed tears of joy.

_**Once a year we love to drop in **_

_**Where the beer is never stopping**_

Homer Simpson jumped in the large bucket full of beer. Naruto was very drunk, as he tried to pull the cork. The cork flew and hit Wilt's "place where it hurts."

_**For a chance to pop some popinjay**_

_**And pick the king who'll put the top**_

_**In Topsy…Turvy…Day**_

_**(Topsy Turvy)**_

_**(Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy Topsy Turvy day!)**_

The people cheered at Tails, who was smiling in happiness, but Light wasn't very happy for him.

"Should I use the death Note on you?" Light thought as he glared at Tails angrily.


	6. Tails's Torture

_At last, after a long time, I found time to continue this. Thank you to those who waited patiently, and sorry to the ones who didn't. I'll try to update more often._

The people were still cheering at Tails, for being the new King of Fools! The people kept cheering and chanting his name. Yes, everything is going perfect, until Scourge kept tossing a tomato, "You think he's ugly now? Watch this!" Tails kept smiling, until he got hit by a tomato, right on his face. The people gasped, as Scourge laughed, "Now that's ugly!"

"Hail to the king?" Dudley yelled, as he threw another tomato at Tails. Tails was blinded by the tomatoes and accidentally slipped. The people began to laugh and one by one, they all join in. They kept throwing other vegetables at him, until Scourge threw parts of the rope and the rope is around Tails's arm, while the other, who is from Fiona, roped Tails's neck. Tails tried to get loose, but Scourge and Fiona tied him down quickly. Jake was unable to break free and Scourge turned the routing platform, causing Tails to spin. The people kept laughing and throwing at him, and Light wasn't doing anything to stop it.

"Master!" Tails shouted at Light, "Master, please help me!" Light just turned his head away. The people kept shouting and laughing, but Sora had seen enough, "Sir, request for permission to stop the cruelty"

"In a moment, Captain. A lesson needs to be learn here," Light smirked. Just as things went worse, the people gasped and became silent. Light and Sora look up to the stage and saw Kairi and Sonic, walking up to the stage, where Tails is tied up. Kairi stared at him, with Sonic behind her. Jake looked up, slowly at her then at Sonic.

"Don't be afraid little guy," Sonic said as Kairi kneeled down next to Tails, who was a little scared, "I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen."

Kairi wiped some vegetables off of Tails's face, gently.

"You, girl! Get down at once!" Light ordered.

"Yes, your honor. Just as soon as I free the poor creature," Kairi said.

"I forbid it!" Light yelled. Kairi nodded at Sonic, who helped her to free Tails. The people gasped.

"How dare you defy me?!" Light yelled.

"You mistreat this poor fox, the same way you mistreat my people!" Kairi said glaring at him.

"And you speak of justice, yet you're cruel to those most in need of your help!" Sonic yelled.

"Silence!" Light snapped.

"Justice!" Kairi shouted.

The people were whispering to each other, while a few were staring. Kairi and Sonic helped Tails to get up.

"Mark my words, gypsy, you will pay for this insolence," Light said.

"Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool," Kairi said as she grabbed the crown from Tails's head, "The only fool I see…is _**YOU!**_" she threw the crown in front of Light.

"Let's all hail to the new King of Fools!" Sonic teased.

The people laughed at Light, which made him angry, "Captain Sora, arrest her!"

Sora snapped his fingers, signaling the guards to move forward to arrest her and her friend. The guards rode their horses and they all surrounded them.

"Now let's see. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 of you and eight of us. What are a poor girl and a hedgehog going to do?" Shelby pretended to cry, while Sonic pulled out a blue chaos emerald. As she blew her nose, she and Sonic had vanished into a flash of light.

"The Chaos Control" Light was shocked.

"Oh boys, over here!" Light and Sora saw Kairi and Sonic disguising as funny heads.

"There she is!" Scourge shouted.

"Get her!" Fiona shouted as well. Kairi and Sonic ran toward the crowd and jumped on them, which the crowd carried them. She waved goodbye at Scourge and Fiona. The two looked at each other and they began to jump toward the crowd, but the crowd moved aside, which cause them to hit the hard ground. Kairi and Sonic saw James, James, and Meowth running toward them.

"Sonic, I'll need a hand for these lunkheads," Kairi said.

Sonic nodded and the two jumped on a large cage, where Larry Butz is, and swung it, knocking Team Rocket. The chain of the cage broke and began to roll, with Sonic and Kairi on it, but they're still okay and they ran backwards, causing the cage to roll faster. The people cheered.

Kairi gave the signal and she and Sonic jumped and landed on a pile of straw. After that, they spotted Wario's go cart and they got on it.

Demyx, Vexen, Luxord, and Kigbar kept chasing them, until someone released a Charizard. The four stopped in front of them, with their frighten looks and Charizard swung his tail, right to their places they hurt the most. The four screamed in pain and fell on the ground.

Kairi and Sonic smiled, until someone yelled, "Look out!" The others gasped, as they saw a ramp in the middle. It send the two flying, they had to jump from the go cart but they landed safely, and the go cart hit the floor and exploted; Wario, who saw all of it fainted.

The guards got them hit and knocked out. The door of the cage opened and Larry noticed that he's free.

"I'm free, I'm free," as Larry got out, he tripped over the cage and he fell to the stockades. He was locked, again, "Dang it!"

Kairi and Sonic were chased by a Deepground soldier. Kairi gave Aang the signal and he used his Air-bending to send the soldier flying; he screamed as the people and Kairi heard a crash and the helmet landed on her head.

The crowd cheered, as Kairi and Sonic bowed, but it's not over yet. She saw Team Rocket 2 **(A/N: Butch and Cassidy) **running towards her, with their horses.

Kairi threw the helmet, like a Frisbee and it hits Team Rocket 2, knocking them out.

Sora ducked just in time and smiled at Kairi's tricks, "What a woman!"

Kairi saw Him and Furio Tigre, riding their horses toward them. Kairi and Sonic ran, while the villains chased. The two heard Aang whistle and he tossed a long staff. They held it and they ran right where Light was.

Light gasped, as Him and Furio Tigre sliced his stand, by accident, sending him diving for cover. Light got up and he was more than angry. The people saw Kairi cover herself and Sonic, until they disappeared.

Light got up and quickly turned around, glaring angrily at Tails, while the clouds came in, causing it to rain.

"Find her, Captain! I want her alive," Light ordered.

"Yes sir. Seal off the area, men. Find the girl, and do not harm her!" Sora ordered as the guards are searching and pushing people aside. Light rode his horse towards Tails and glared at him.

Tails looked at him and hung his head low, "I'm sorry, master. I will never disobey you, again."

Tails got off and walked to Notre Dame, while the people stepped aside, looking at him. The rain began to fall, as Tails covered his face, not looking at the people. As he went to the entrance, his friends were sad, due to what happened. Tails went inside of Notre Dame and closing the door, with a sad face, never to take a step outside, again.

**To be continued…..(Really)**

**Reviews, but no flames please!**


	7. God Help the Outcasts

_Another update, yay!. (Cursed holiday laziness.)_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's a rainy day at Hollow Bastion; the people began to walk away, after when Tails had entered Notre Dame. All except two people, which we know is Kairi and Sonic in disguises.

"Great, now the guards are going to search the whole city to find you," Sonic said "I know that Yagami won't rest, until he finds you"

"Well, I should go inside Notre Dame; that's the only place they can't arrest me," Kairi said.

"Are you sure?" Sonic said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" Kairi said "And I have my Chao to protect me"

She said that as she hugged her chao.

"Okay, I'll wait for you at the hideout. Be careful" Sonic said. Then he disappeared in a gust of wind.

Kairi walked in, with her chao on her shoulder. As they walked inside, they didn't know that Sora just noticed. Sora followed her alone.

Kairi and her chao went inside and looked around. They walked, looking around with their amazed look on their faces.

"Wow, this place is huge," Kairi said. She and her chao looked around, and Sora walked behind her, but Kairi noticed that he's close behind her. She turned and grabbed his keyblade.

"You!" Kairi growled, pointing the Keyblade close to his face, after she forced him on the floor.

"Easy, easy, I just had a hair cut this morning," Sora said.

"Oh really? They didn't do a good job" Kairi said.

"All right, all right…just calm down. Just give a chance to apologize," Sora said.

"For what?" Kairi asked. Sora answered her by giving her a floor sweep; he grabs his keyblade and turns it to her, "That, for example."

That made Kairi ticked and her eyes shooting daggers at Sora, "You sneaky son of a…"

Sora interrupted her, "Ah, ah, ah, watch it…you're in a church."

"Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky?" Kairi asked, as she picked up a staff, where some candles were. She swinged the staff, but Sora blocks it with his sword.

"Candlelight…privacy…music. Can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat! You almost fight as well as a man," Sora said as he fought Kairi.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you!" Kairi said.

"That's hitting a little below the belt, don't you think?" Sora asked.

"No, this is!" Kairi swings one end of the staff at Sora's 'you know what,' but he blocks it with his keyblade.

Kairi quickly hits him in the face, with the other end of the staff.

Sora shakes it off, "Touché,"

Kairi's chao headbutts him on the chest, "I didn't know your friend could do that."

"Well, my chao doesn't take kindly to soldiers," Kairi said.

"Eh, I noticed…permit me, I'm Sora. It means 'Sky' and you are?" Sora asked.

Kairi and her chao are silent and they looked at each other, with their sarcastic face.

"Is this an interrogation?" Kairi asked.

"It's called an introduction," Sora answered.

"You're not arresting me?" Kairi asked.

"Not as long as you're here…I can't,"

"You're not all like all the other soldiers,"

"Thank you,"

"So, if you're not going to arrest me, what do you want?"

"I'd settle for you name,"

"Kairi,"

It's beautiful, much better than Sora, anyway," Sora joked, as the chao glared at Kairi. As they gazed into each other's eyes, neither notices Light and his guards approaching.

"Good work, Captain. Now, arrest her!" Light ordered.

Sora turned around and quickly looked at Kairi, "Claim sanctuary!"

Kairi didn't say a word, just staring at him, oddly. "Say it!" Sora said, trying to save her.

"You tricked me!" Kairi was ticked off.

"I'm waiting, Captain," Light said.

"I'm sorry, sir. She claim sanctuary, there's nothing I can do," Sora said.

"Then, drag her outside and…" Light began.

"Yagami, you will not touch her!" The priest, Ansem the Wise, interrupted Light.

"Don't worry, Light Yagami learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church," Ansem said.

Light glared angrily at Ansem and left, followed by the guards, but he hid himself behind the pillar. Ansem grabbed Sora's arm and escorting him outside of Notre Dame. Kairi's chao ran and kept head butting him, as Kairi walked with Ansem, making sure that Sora won't do and dirty tricks. Light jumps out from behind, grabbing Kairi's arm and twist it behind her.

"You think you've outwitted me, but I'm a patient man, and the gypsies don't do well inside stone walls," Light paused, and then breathes deeply, smelling her hair.

"What are you doing?" Kairi asked, trying to break Light's grip.

"I was just imagining a rope around your beautiful neck," Light caressed her neck, but Kairi pulls away, "I know what you were imagining!"

"Such a cleaver beast. So typical of your kind, to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts. Well, no matter…" Light begins to leave, "You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside and you're mine!" Light exits, pulling the door shut behind him.

Kairi phased her head through the door. She saw Snively and a few guards standing in front of Notre Dame.

"Yagami's orders! Post a guard at every door," Snively said. Kairi phased back inside, with an upset look on her face.

"If Yagami thinks he can keep us here, he's wrong," She said.

"Don't act rashly, child. You created quite a stir at that festival. It would be unwise to arouse Light Yagami's anger," Ansem said, as he lit the candles.

"You saw what he did out there, letting the crowd torture that poor fox? I thought if just one person could stand up to him, then…" Kairi sighs, "What do they have against people who are different, anyway?"

"You can't right all the wrongs in this world by yourself," Ansem said.

"No one out there's going to help, that's for sure," Kairi said.

"Perhaps there's someone in here who can," Ansem said, he gracefully motions towards the inside of the church, then exits. Kairi and her chao move into the church and saw a few people, on their knees, praying. Kairi was quiet for a bit, until she began to sing. As she did, she was looking at a statue of Maria Robotnik.

_**I don't know if You can here me**_

_**Or if You're even there **_

_**I don't know if You would listen**_

_**To a gypsy's prayer**_

_**Yes, I know I'm just and outcast**_

_**I shouldn't speak to You**_

_**Still I see Your face and wonder**_

_**Were You once an outcast too?**_

Back at the bell tower, Tails, who was now dry and clean, lifted his face and heard a voice, while Kairi walked, where all the candles are.

_**God help the outcasts**_

_**Hungry for birth**_

_**Show them the mercy **_

_**They don't find on earth**_

_**God help my people**_

_**We look to You still**_

_**God help the outcast**_

_**Or nobody will**_

Tails walked inside of the church, but kept hiding from other people. He looked at her, as she kept walking and the people walked in the opposite way.

_**Happy Tree Friends: I ask for wealth**_

_**I ask for fame**_

_**I ask for glory to shine on my name**_

_**Amy: I ask for love**_

_**Amy and Happy Tree Friends: I can possess**_

_**I ask for God and His angels to bless me**_

_**Kairi: I ask for nothing**_

_**I can get by**_

Tails kept following her, still hiding in the darkness.

_**But I know so many**_

_**Less lucky than I**_

_**Please help my people **_

_**The poor and downtrod**_

_**I thought we all were**_

_**The children of God**_

_**God help the outcasts**_

_**The children of God**_

Kairi's chao floated towards her and nudged her legs. She bent down and hugged it. Tails smiled and sighed, wondering what was the new feeling he had in his heart.


	8. Escape

Tails smiled, as he heard Kairi's beautiful voice; he sighed, until someone scared him.

"You, bell ringer! What are you doing down here!" It was Lumpy. Startling Tails, he jumped and knocked over the candle staff, which got Kairi and her chao's attention.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble already?" Lumpy shouted, as Tails ran back to the bell tower.

Kairi ran after him, with her chao behind her, "Wait! I want to talk to you!"

Tails didn't reply; he ran out the top of the staircase, followed by Kairi. In the bell tower Tails's friends looked above.

"Look, he's got friends with him," Mickey said.

"Yeah, maybe today wasn't a total loss after all," Donald added.

"A vision of loveliness!" Goofy said.

Tails reached to the bell tower and his friends applaud and greet him.

"Tails!" Donald shouted.

"Congratulations!" Goofy said.

"Got the girls chasing you already," Donald said.

"Actually I…" Tails began but Goofy interrupted him "You mustn't run too fast, or she'll get away."

"Yes, ah, ah, ah, I know. That's what…" Tails got interrupted by Donald this time, "Give her some slack, then you reel her in, give her some slack, then you reel her in, then give her some slack…" Mickey bonked Donald on the head, "Knock it off, Donald…she's a girl, not a mackerel." Kairi and her Chao finally enter, after Tails's friends turned to stone.

"There you are, I was afraid we'd lost you," Kairi said.

"Yes. Um, well, I uh, I have chores to do. It was, uh, nice…seeing…you…again. Ohh…" Tails ran off.

"No wait," Kairi chased him. Meanwhile Noshi **(A/N: I had to name the chao sooner or later)** was examining the stone of Donald. Doneal briefly came to life and made kissing noises to Noshi, then back to stone.

Noshi blinked a few times, cofused.

Kairi was chased Tails; again, "I'm really sorry about this afternoon. I had no idea who you were. I would never in my life have…pulled…you…up on the…stage." She slowed down as she reached Tails's room, with its dangling glass mobile and model of the city.

"Wow," Kairi said "What is this place?".

"This is where I live," Tails said.

"Did you make all of these things yourself?" Kairi asked as she looked around. Noshi found models of sheep and began eating some, with none of his friends noticing.

"Most of them," Tails answered. Kairi fingered the mobile, "This is beautiful. If I could do this, you wouldn't find me dancing in the streets for coins."

"But you're a beautiful dancer," Tails smiled.

"Well, it keeps bread on the table, anyway. What's this?" Kairi asked as she saw a cloth covered something.

"Oh no, please, oh…I'm finished…I still have to paint them…" Tails said, but Kairi uncovered it. She was surprised, "The blacksmith and the baker. You're a surprising person, Tails. Not to mention lucky. All this room to yourself."

"Well, it's not just me…there's the gargoyles, and of course the bells," said Tails, as they heard the bells made nice sounds, "Would you and your friends like to see them?"

"Yes, of course. Wouldn't we?" Kairi asked. Noshi slurped the last model to his mouth and nodded.

Tails smiled, "Follow me; I'll introduce you and your chao." Tails began to spin his tails and flew up to, where the bells are, with Kairi and Noshi followed. They saw, in amazed the bells at the bell tower.

"Never knew there were so many," Kairi said. Tails flew next to the bells to introduce them to Kairi and Noshi, "That's little Sophia, and…Jean Marie, Ann Marie and Louise Marie. Triplets, you know."

"And who's this?" Kairi asked, as she stared at the big bell.

"Big Marie," Tails answered as he landed.

"Hello!" Kairi yelled, inside of Big Marie, which echoes and resonates richly.

"She likes you; would you like to see more?" Tails asked.

"How about it Noshi?" Kairi asked her chao, who just burped and jumped, as he heard echoes inside of the bell. Tails, Kairi and Noshi proceed outside to a beautiful view of Hollow Bastion.

"I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this. I could never stay up here forever," Kairi said.

"You could, you know," Tails said.

"No, we couldn't," Kairi said, with a sad look on her face.

"Oh yes, you have sanctuary" Tails said.

"But not freedom. gypsies don't do well on stone walls," Kairi said as she turned around.

"But you're not like other gypsies. They're…evil," Tails said.

"Now, who told you that?" Kairi asked.

"My master, Light, he raised me," said Tails.

"How could such a cruel man have raised someone like you?" Kairi asked.

"Cruel? Oh no, he saved my life. He took me in when no one else would. I'm a freak, you know," Tails said.

"He told you that?" Kairi asked.

"Look at me," Tails said. Kairi thought for a moment, until she had an idea, "Take off your gloves and give me your hand."

"Why?" Tails asked as he did that.

"Just let me see it," Kairi took his hand and tracing the lines on his hand with her finger.

"What are you doing?" Tails asked.

"Examining the lines on your hand," Kairi said, "Hmm, a long life line…oh, and this one means you're shy. Hmm…hmm…hmm…hmm…that's funny."

"What!" Tails was worried. Kairi didn't answer.

"See anything?" Tails asked.

"No, I don't,"

"Any what?"

"Freak lines, not a single one. Now, look at me, do you think I'm evil?" Kairi asked.

"No, no, no. You are kind and good and…" Tails got interrupted by Kairi, "And a gypsy. And maybe Yagami's wrong about both of us." Below, the Trio was listening.

"What did she say?" Donald asked.

"Yagami's nose is long, and he wears a truss," Mickey answered.

"Ha, told you! Pay up, Goofy," Donald grinned. Goofy rolled his eyes and tossed his coin to Donald. Meanwhile, back on top, Tails decided to help Kairi and Noshi, "Okay, you helped me. Now, I will help you."

"But there's no way out," Kairi said "We're trapped like rats and there's soldiers everywhere"

"We won't use the door," Tails said.

"You mean…climb down?" Kairi asked.

"Sure, I'll carry you," Tails said, as he offered Kairi his hand.

"Ready?" Tails asked.

"Yes," Kairi replied.

Tails began to spin his tails and holding Kairi he flew for a few moments and landed safely on the slanted roof.

"Wow, I must say you're quite an acrobat," Kairi said.

"Thank you…" Tails's words are cut short as the tile, they're on, breaks free and they begin to slide down the roof as if they were on the sled. They're able to jump off their sled just before it goes sailing off the air. It lands a few blocks away. The guards on the ground heard a crash and go off to investigate.

"Check the ally!" said Jessie.

"This way!" said James. As the guards pass Tails, Kairi and Noshi slid down and hide as part of the statue, as Meowth walked by, still searching. When the coast is clear they calmed down.

"I hope I didn't scare you," Tails said.

"Not for an instant," Kairi said.

"I'll never forget you, Kairi," Tails said. Kairi lifted his head to look at her, "Come with me."

"What?" Tails's eyes widen.

"To the Court of Miracles, leave this place," Tails said.

"Oh no, I'm never going back out there again. You saw what happened. No, this is where I belong," Tails said.

"All right, then we'll come to see you," Kairi said.

"What? Here? But the soldiers and Light, and…" Kairi interrupted Jake, "We'll come after sunset."

"At sunset, I ring the evening mass, and after that, I clean the kooisters, and then I ring the vespers, and…" Kairi kissed him on the cheek, "Whatever's good for you."

Kairi pulls a talisman off of her neck and hands it to Tails, "If you ever need sanctuary, this will show you the way."

"But how?" Tails asked.

"Just remember: When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand," said Tails.

Then they saw more guards coming.

"Hurry, you must go," said Tails. Kairi nodded and swings down the rope to the ground and runs off, followed by Noshi. Tails flew back up to the bell tower. As soon as he reaches to the ledge Sora appeared in front of him, "Hi there, I'm looking for the dragon girl. Have you seen her?"

Tails got very angry at the sight of the captain and grabs a nearby torch. Sora backs up, "Whoa, whoa, easy."

"No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out!" Tails shouted.

"Wait! All I wanted was to…"

"Go!"

"I mean her no harm!"

"_**GO!"**_ Tails swings his torch at Sora. Sora backs off, but Tails continues to swing. Back downstairs, Sora finally draws his keyblade and swings, pinned Tails's hand against the wall. Tails grabbed Sora by the chest.

"You tell her from me, I didn't mean to trap her here, but it was the only way to save her and her friends' lives. Will you tell her that?" Sora asked. Tails didn't answer, as he glared at Sora.

"Will you?" Sora asked.

"If you go, now!" Tails said.

"I'll go. Now, will you just put me down?" Sora asked. Tails was flying again and had been holding Sora several feet from the floor. Tails lands and sets Sora on the floor, as he starts to leave, but turns to say something, "Oh, and one more thing. Tell Kair she's very lucky."

"Why?" Tails asked.

"To have a friend like you," Sora smiled, as he left, leaving Tails alone and confused.


	9. Heaven's Light & Hellfire

After his encounter with Sora, Tails returns to his room of the bell tower. When he returns to his room, the Trio dashed toward him and cheered.

"Hey, hey, there he is!" Donald said.

"You ejected that guy with great panache!" Goofy said.

"The nerve of him! Snooping around here trying to steal your girl!" Donald said.

"My girl?" Tails said confused.

"Kairi, gypsy, the one with the chao, remember?" Mickey said.

"Boy, I do…way a go, lover boy!"Donald cheered.

"Oh, don't be so modest!" Mickey said.

"Look, I appreciate what you're all trying to do, but let's not fool ourselves. Ugliest face in all Hollow Bastion, remember? I don't think I'm her type," Tails said, as he took the view at the city and began to sing.

_**So many times out there**_

_**I've watched the happy pair**_

_**Or lovers walking in the night**_

_**They have a kind of glow around them**_

_**It almost looked like heaven's light**_

After Tails went back inside and stared the model of the city, the Trio smiled and Donald cuddles close to Mickey **(A/N: Eww)**, but he punched him **(A/N: Yay!)**.

_**I knew I never know**_

_**That warm and loving glow**_

_**Thought I might wish for all my might**_

_**No face is hideous as my face**_

_**Was ever meant for heaven's light**_

Mickey gave him a piece of wood and a knife and Tails began to carve it.

_**But suddenly and angel has smiled at me**_

_**And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright**_

Tails smiled and saw the Trio, drawing something on a piece of paper. Goofy drew something carefully, while Donald erased the line and blew the just to Goofy's paper. Donald took a quick look, but Goofy covered it up, glaring at him.

_**I dare to dream that she**_

_**Might even care for me**_

_**And as I ring the bells tonight**_

Tails finished carving the wood and began to paint. Goofy showed Tails his picture of Kairi. Mickey showed another picture of Kairi, but Donald showed a picture of Noshi. Mickey glared at him and Goofy smacked his hand on his forehead.

_**My cold dark tower seems to be bright**_

_**I swear it must be heaven's light**_

Tails finished working on a new model, which was a model of Kairi. He went upstairs and began to ring the bells. We now see Ansem the Wise and the other group in the ground level of the cathedral, singing.

_**Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti**_

_**Beatae Mariae simper Virgini**_

_**Beato Michaeli archangelo**_

_**Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis**_

The camera zooms right toward the Palace of Justice, where Light is, during that, the lights going out all over Hollow Bastion to rest for the night, all except the Palace of Justice. Light stared at Notre Dame and begins to sing.

_**Beata Maria **_**(A/N: Maria Robotnik)**

_**You know I am a righteous man**_

_**On my virtue I am justly proud**_

_**Chorus: Et tibit Pater**_

Light walked toward the hallway, where the big fireplace is and stared at it.

_**Beata Maria**_

_**You know I'm so much purer than**_

_**The common, vulgnar, weak, licentious crowd**_

_**Chorus: Quia peccavi nimis **_

_**Then tell me, Maria**_

_**Why I see her dancing there**_

_**Why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul**_

_**Chorus: Cogitatione**_

_**I feel her, I see her**_

_**The sun caught in her light brown hair**_

_**Is blazing in me out of all control**_

_**Chorus: Verbo et opere**_

Light saw the fiery figure of Kairi dancing and smiling, but Light's eyes widen.

_**Like fire**_

_**Hellfire**_

_**This fire in my skin**_

_**This burning desire**_

_**Is turning me…to…sin**_

Light got out the handkerchief that Kairi has and caressed it to his face, then he fell on his knees and the walls of the room and the flames suddenly become a row of judges, dressed in red robes, with no face. Light was terrified.

_**It's not my fault**_

_**Judges: Mea culpa**_

_**I'm not to blame**_

_**Judges: Mea culpa**_

_**It is the dragon girl**_

_**The beast who sent this flame**_

_**Judges: Mea maxima culpa**_

_**It's not my fault**_

_**Judges: Mea culpa**_

_**If in God's plan**_

_**Judges: Mea culpa**_

_**He made the devil so much**_

_**Stronger than the man**_

After Light ran, while the judges stared at him, the judges melted and turned back to fire, swirling around Light and the room went back to normal.

_**Protect me Maria**_

_**Don't let this siren cast her spell**_

_**Don't let her fire near my flesh and bone**_

_**Destroy Kairi**_

_**And let her taste the fires of hell**_

_**Or else let her be mine and mine alone**_

Light saw the fiery figure of Kairi, tied up and suffering the fire. Then, the smoke of Kairi floated toward Light and he began to wrap his arms around her, but she vanished. Light turned around, after he head a knock. The shinigami Ryuk opened the door, "Light, the gypsy has escaped."

"What?" Light said shocked.

"She's no longer in the cathedral…she's gone," Ryuk said.

"But how and…never mind. Get out, you idiot! I'll find her, I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Hollow Bastion!" Light turned around, staring at the fire, while Ryuk left. Light continues to sing.

_**Hellfire**_

_**Dark fire**_

_**Now dragon, it's your turn**_

_**Choose me of your fire**_

_**Be mine or you will burn**_

Light threw the handkerchiefs in the fireplace and watched it burn.

_**Chorus: Kyrie Eleison**_

_**God, have mercy on her**_

_**Chorus: Kyrie Eleison**_

_**God, have mercy on me**_

Light stepped back towards the wall as he saw the shadowy figures, carrying the staffs, with crosses on top. He turned around, not looking at them.

_**Chorus: Kyrie Eleison**_

_**But she will be mine**_

_**Or she…will…burn**_

Light fell on his knees again as more shadowy figures kept flying, the room went back to normal and Light had passed out for the night.

**(LightxKairi, eh? Even I didn't like that. I'm a LightxMisa supporter)**


	10. Search and Betrayal

Morning arrived in Hollow Bastion and Sora and the G.U.N. and Deepground soldiers were there for the arrival of Light.

"Attention!" Sora and the guards went to attention as Light got out of his carriage.

"Good morning, sir!" Sora saluted.

As Light got out, Sora noticed that his skin was pale and he looked like he didn't sleep well.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sora asked.

"I had a little trouble with the fireplace," Light answered.

"I see, your orders, sir?" Sora asked.

"Find the girl!" Light ordered. Later that day, the guards broke down the door to the bakery store. Mr. Krabs and Squidward turned around and saw the guards.

"What are you doing?" Squidward asked.

"Get out!" Mr. Krabs got out a spatula but Chase held him and Squidward down. Jessie and James moved the barrel, as Furio Tigre moved the carpet and opened the trap door, where the Winx Girls were.

The Winx Girls, Mr. Krabs and Squidward are outside with their hands cuffed. A few handcuffs have anti-magic, so the Winx Girls couldn't use their powers.

"Ten pieces of silver for the gypsy Kairi," Light got out pieces of silver, showing it to Mr. Krabs, Squidward (Who had to kick Mr. Krabs to stop him before he talked), and the Winx Girls, but none of them said a word. Light glared at them and turned to the guards.

"Lock those two!" Light ordered the guards as he pointed to Mr. Krabs and Squidward, then he turned to the Winx girls.

"As for you…" He said. The shinigami Rem came and whispered something to Light. He smiled evilly and pulled out a pen and his Death Note.

_______________________________

Light's guards pushed the carriage to the river. As it begins to sink, Jack Sparrow and the pirates came to the surface. They're all lined up, with they're hands cuffed, as Light surveying them, "Twenty pieces of silver for the gypsy Kairi." But none of them spoke; they all just glared at him.

Light simply waited for Rem to tell him their names and pulled out the Death Note again. Sora stood there, glaring at Light, for his sadistic use of the notebook.

_______________________________

Light, Sora, and the guards stopped by the house, where the windmill is. Further from it, people watched to see what's going on. Kairi, Sonic and Noshi, Kairi's chao, were in their disguises, watching with the other people.

"What a menace," Maya Fey said.

"Mr. Nick's never harmed anyone," Pearl Fey said.

"Yagami has gone mad," Miles Edgeword said.

Kairi and her friends watched to see what's happening and they knew that it won't be pretty. Light and Sora were inside of the house and Light was interrogating Phoenix Wright.

"We found this gypsy talisman on your property, have you been harboring them?" Light asked politely.

"Our home is always open to the weary traveler, have mercy my lord," Phoenix said.

"I'm placing you and your family under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this. If what you say it true, you are innocent and you have nothing to fear," Light said as he and Sora began to leave.

"But we are innocent, I assure you! We know nothing of these gypsies," Phoenix begged. Light pushed him inside and closed the door, then he bars it shut with the guards' staff. He turned to Sora "Burn it!"

"What?!" Sora exclaimed shocked.

"Until it smolders, these people are traitors and must be made examples of, examples that must be done without the Death Note" said Light, as he gave the torch to Jose.

"With all due respect, sir, I wasn't trained in SOLDIER to murder the innocent," Sora said as he took the torch.

"But you were trained to follow orders," Light said. Sora glared at him, while holding the torch; he was about to burn the house, but he dropped it into a barrel of water.

"Insolent coward," Light said, he took another torch and torches the flame to the windmill. The entire structure quickly engulfed in flame. Sora quickly turned and crashed to the window, where Phoenix and his family are screaming for help. Kairi and her friends watched, with a shocking look on their faces.

"Y'know, maybe he's not like the other guards," Sonic said.

Sore broke down the door and got out, carrying young Trucy followed by Phoenix and his wife Iris. The house continues to burn as Sora handed Trucy. The family hugged each other. Sora smiled, until Jack came behind him and clobbered him. Sora fell on the ground and Bowser held him, so he won't escape.

"The sentence of insubordination is death. Such a pity…you threw away a promising career," Light said.

"Consider it my highest honor, sir," Sora said. Kairi and her friends are watching this and they had to help him.

"We got to help him," Kairi said.

"I already said that!" someone said. They turned to see Light Riku, who covered his mouth and quickly hid in the crowd. Kairi and Sonic shrugged.

"How? We can't just run towards them and let you get arrested," Sonic said.

"He's right, there must be another way," Kairi said.

"Let me handle this," Sonic grabbed the pebble and a piece of cloth. He threw it towards Light's horse. The pebble hit the horse, right before Sora was executed. The horse bucks and Light fell off. Sora punched Bowser and Jack and escapes by hopping on to Light's horse.

"Hit him, and don't hit my horse!" Light ordered, he had left the Death Note inside a bag tied in the saddle. As Sora rides off, he is showered of arrows. One of them goes through his shoulder and he falls off the horse, off that bridge he's riding over and into the river, a volley of arrows following him in. Kairi gasped and she ran down the hill, followed by her friends, but they kept under cover.

"Don't waste your arrows! Let the traitor rot in his watery grave! Find the girl! If you have to burn the city to the ground, then so be it!" Light ordered as he and the guards left. Kairi dived into the water. She came back to the surface, carrying an unconscious Sora. She pulls him out of the water, with the help of Sonic.

_________________________

Later that evening, the city of Hollow Bastion became a complete disaster; the city was burning, all thanks to Light.

"Sir, we've looked everywhere, and still no sign on the gypsy girl," James said.

"I had the entire cathedral surrounded, guards at every door. There's no way she could have escaped, unless…" Light looks up to the cathedral's bell tower.

__________________________

To be continued…


	11. A Guy Like You

Back at Notre Dame, the Trio stared at the city, burning.

"Oh, this doesn't look good," Mickey said.

"It's hopeless, absolutely hopeless," Goofy said.

"You're telling me, I'm losing to a bird!" Donald snapped as he played cards to a bird, which is stupid.

"Oh, that poor girl and her chao. I'm beginning to fear the worst," Goofy said.

"I know, but, now, don't you say anything to upset Tails; he's worried enough already," Mickey said.

"Yeah, you're right. We'd better lighten up," Donald agreed.

"Shh, shh, shh, here he comes," Goofy said as he and the others stood still as Tails walked next to them.

"Now just stay calm," Mickey ordered.

"Not a word," Goofy said.

"Easy does it," Donald added.

"Stone face," Goofy said.

"Any sign of her?" Tails asked, as he stared at the city trying to find her. Goofy tried to stay calm, but his body began to shake and quickly broke up, "Oh, it's a lost cause! She could be anywhere! In the stocks, in the dungeon, on the rack!" Goofy cried on Tails's shoulder, as Tails wraps his arms around him for comfort.

"Nice work, Goofy," Mickey said, sarcastically.

"No, he's right. What are we going to do?" Tails asked.

"What are you guys talking about? If I know Kairi, she's three steps ahead of Light, and well out of harm's way!" Donald said.

"You really think so?" Tails asked.

"Hey, when things cool off, she'll be back, you'll see," Donald answered.

"What makes you so sure?" Tails asked.

"Because she likes you, we always said you were the cute one," Mickey said.

"I thought I was the cute one," Donald said, as he ate some cheese.

"No, you're the fat, stupid one with the big mouth!" Mickey snapped.

"What are you saying, exactly?" Donald asked.

"Take it from us, Tails. You've got nothing to worry about," Mickey said.

"Yeah, you're irresistible," Donald added.

"Keyblade knights certainty aren't her type," Goofy said.

"And those guys are a dime a dozen, but you…you're one of a kind. Look…" Donald said as he got a piece of hot dog and began to sing.

_**Hollow Bastion, the city of lovers**_

_**Is glowing this evening**_

_**True, that's because it's on fire**_

_**But still, there's "l'amour"**_

Donald blew the fire out of the hotdog and began to eat it.

_**Somewhere out there in the night**_

_**Her heart is also alright**_

_**And I know a guy she just might **_

_**Be burning for**_

During "Somewhere" Donald spread a deck of cards in front of Tails and flick the first one, where the last card showed a picture of a heart in front of Tails. Donald 'smoked' the hotdog and blew smoke that shaped like a heart in front of Tails.

_**A guy like you**_

_**She's never know, kid**_

_**A guy like you**_

_**A girl does not meet ev'ry day**_

_**You've got a look**_

_**That's all your own, kid**_

Donald stepped back while pretending to shoot a camera at Tails, until he bonked himself on the head, by a shelf.

_**Could there be two?**_

_**Mickey and Goofy: Like you**_

_**Mickey, Donald and Goofy: Not way**_

_**Donald: Those other guys**_

_**That she could dangle**_

_**All look the same**_

_**With ev'ry boring point of view**_

Donald played the figures of men, who are being hanged.

_**You're a surprise**_

_**From ev'ry angle **_

_**Mon Dieu above**_

_**She's gotta love**_

_**A guy like you **_

Tails stared at his reflections on the bells, while the Trio rang the bells for fun.

_**Goofy: A guy like you**_

_**Gets extra credit**_

_**Because it's true**_

_**You've got a curtain something more**_

_**Donald: You're aces, kid**_

Tails and the Trio are playing poker, for more fun.

_**Mickey: You see that face**_

_**You don't forget it**_

_**Mickey and Goofy: Want something new?**_

_**Donald: That's you**_

_**Mickey, Donald and Goofy: For sure**_

The Trio were trimming Tails's hair, until his hair is bad. Donald showed Tails a mirror, then it broke.

_**Mickey: We all have gaped**_

_**At some Adonis**_

_**Goofy: But then we crave a meal**_

_**More nourishing to chew**_

_**Donald: And since you shaped**_

_**Like a croissant is**_

_**All: No question of**_

_**She's gotta love**_

_**A guy like you**_

Donald grabbed the bread, until he's being chased by birds. The music slowed down, as Goofy began to play the piano and Mickey sat on top, wearing his House of Mouse outfit.

_**Mickey: Call me a hopeless romantic**_

_**But Tails, I feel it**_

_**Goofy: She wants you so**_

_**Any moment she'll walk through that door**_

_**All: For**_

Donald was still chased by birds, until he went through the door and came out wearing his House of Mouse outfit. **(A/N: The original option is very gross…Donald dressed like Kairi….Eww)**

_**Donald: A guy so swell**_

_**Mickey and Goofy: A guy like you**_

_**All: With all you bring her**_

_**A fool can tell**_

_**It's why she fell**_

_**For you-know-who**_

_**Jet: You ring the bell**_

_**All: You're the bell ringer**_

_**When she loves o'la'laa**_

_**Then she loves you'la' laa**_

_**She will discover guy**_

_**You're one heck of a guy**_

_**Who wouldn't love a guy like you**_

_**Donald: Gotta love a guy like you**_

To be continued…

**(Reviews but no flames please!)**


	12. Heaven's Light again

"Tails? Tails?" Kairi entered Notre Dame, that night to see if he's there. Tails happily ran towards her, after the Trio turned to stone, "Kairi! You're all right! I knew you'd come back!"

Tails and Kairi hugged each other and held their hands.

"You've done so much for me already, my friend, but I must ask for your help one more time," Kairi said.

"Yes, anything," Tails said, he followed her a few steps and stopped dead in his tracks. Kairi and a red echidna named Knuckles bring in Sora, who was still unconscious.

"This is Sora; he's wounded and a fugitive like us. He can't go on much longer. I knew he'd be safe here. Please, can you hide him?" Kairi asked. Tails remembered Sora from before, and it looked like he didn't have a choice.

"This way," Tails led them to a place where Sora could rest. Tails pointed to his bed and Kairi placed Sora on the bed.

Sora moaned "Kairi…" he began but she hushed him, "You'll hide here, until you're strong enough to move." Tails noticed that something isn't right, while Kairi pulls out a flask of alcohol.

"Great, I can use a drink," Sora said, but Kairi poured it on his wound. He cries out in pain, "Ah, yes…hmm…feels like a 1470 burgundy. Not a good year."

"That family owes you their lives. You're either the bravest soldier I've ever seen, or the craziest," Kairi said as she began to fix his shirt.

"Ex-soldier, remember? Why is it, whenever we meet, I end up bleeding?" Sora asked.

"You're lucky, that arrow almost pierced your heart," Kairi said. Sora held her hands with his and placed them on his chest, "I'm not sure if it didn't." Tails knew what was going to happen next, so he stepped back a little.

Sora and Kairi leaned closer and they kissed. Tails turns his head away, with a sad look on his face and his mind began to sing.

_**I knew I'd never know**_

_**That warm and loving glow**_

_**Though I might wish for all my might**_

_**No face is hideous as my face**_

_**Was ever meant for Heaven's Light**_

Tails got out the card, with a picture of a heart that Donald gave him and he tore it in half. Sora and Kairi broke the kiss, as he closed his eyes to rest, as Kairi caressed his cheek. Tails hugged the pillar, with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Guys, Yagami is coming!" Knuckles said.

"Quick, you must leave! Follow me and go down the south tower steps," Tails said, as Kairi and Knuckles ran down stairs, but Kairi stopped and spoke to him, one last time, " Be careful, my friend. Promise you won't let anything happen to him."

"I promise," Tails said as he and Kairi hugged each other, one last time. After she left, Tails ran to his room to help Sora.

"Quick, we got to stash the stiff!" Mickey said. Tails hurriedly dragged Sora's body off the bed and underneath the table, were Tails's modeled city was. Tails hurriedly tries to set his models straight as Light entered.

"Oh, master, I didn't think you'd be coming," Tails said.

"I'm never too busy to share my meal with you, my dear boy. I brought a little treat," Light said, he sat down on the table and cleared his throat. Tials realized that he didn't set the table; he rushes off to grab the dishes and obviously flustered dropping and breaking things. Tails ran back and set a few dishes on the table.

"Is there something troubling you, Tails?" Light asked, as he gave grapes to Tails.

"No, no!" Tails answered.

"Oh, but there is, I know it is," said Light. A piece of grape fell on the floor near Sora. Tails picks it up, cautiously.

"I think you're hiding something," said Light.

"Oh no, master, there's nothing…" said Tails.

"You're not eating, boy," Light interrupted. Tails began to eat a few grapes and mumbled, "It's very good…thank you." Tails heard a moan from Sora and he moaned too, pretended to enjoy his grapes. Sora sighs louder to get up, but Tails kicked him, knocking him out. Tails pretended to cough to cover up the noise, "Seeds." Light raised his eyebrow and looked around, "What's different in here?"

"Nothing, sir," Tails said, Light noticed a new figure and picks it up, "Isn't this on new? It's awfully good. Looks very much like the gypsy girl," Tails's eyes widened as he remembered that he forgot to hide the figure. Tails made the worst mistake ever, and he knew that it was probably his last one.

"And I know… that you helped her…_**ESCAPE!!!!!**_" Light yelled and slammed the figure of Kairi on the table, making Tails fall on the floor, scared.

"But I…" Tails tried to explain.

"_**AND NOW, ALL HOLLOW BASTION IS BURNING BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!!"**_ Light yelled.

"She was kind to me, master," Tails said. That made Light go berserk and he began to destroy Tails's modeled city. _**"YOU IDIOT!!! THAT WASN'T KINDNESS IT WAS CUNNING!!! SHE A GYPSY!!!" **_

Light grabbed Tails by his throat, _**"GYPSIES ARE NOT CAPABLE OF REAL LOVE!!! THINK BOY!! THINK OF YOU MOTHER!!!"**_

Light then threw Tails towards the floor and he pulled out a pen and the Death Note, he opened it and put the pen on the paper. Tails's eyes widened because he knew Light was going to use the notebook on him. But then, Light suddenly calmed down and closed the Death Note. Tails was both relieved and confused.

"But what chance could a poor, misshapen child like you have against her heathen treachery?" Light pulled out a knife and stabbed the figure of Kairi, "Well, never you mind, Tails," Light burned the figure of Kairi with the candle, "She will be out of our lives soon enough. I will free you from her evil spell. She will torment you no longer."

"What do you mean?" Tails asked as Light began to leave.

"I know where her hideout is and tomorrow, at dawn, I attack with a thousand men," Light answered, he began to leave and smirked at Tails. Tails stood there, until Sora got up.

"We have to find the Court of Miracles, before daybreak. If Yagami gets there first…you coming with me?" Sora asked.

"I can't," Tails answered.

"I thought you were Kairi's friend," Sora said.

"Light is my master; I can't disobey him again,"

"She stood up to you. You've got a funny way of showing gratitude," Sora paused for a moment, while Tails turned his head away, "Well, I'm not going to sit and watch Yagami massacre innocent people. You do what you think is right," Sora left to help the other people, alone. Tails turned around and saw the Trio, with their arms crossed.

"What? What am I suppose to do? Go out there and rescue the girl from the jaws of death, and the whole town will cheer like I'm some kind of a hero? She already has her knight and shining armor, and it's not me!" Tails sighed, "Light was right…Light was right about everything. I'm tired of trying to be something I'm not." Tails saw Mickey hold the black cloak he wore at the festival.

"I must be out of my mind," Tails said as he wrapped the cloak around him.

Sora came out from the cathedral. No sooner has he stepped outside, Tails hops in by surprise, "Sora! I'm coming with you." Sora jumped, after Tails hops in, "I'm glad you change your mind."

"I'm not doing for you. I'm doing it for her," Taisl said.

"You know where she is?" Sora asked.

"No, but she said this would help us find her," Tails answered, as he got out the talisman that Kairi gave him before she left and hands it to Kairi.

"Good, good, good! Ahhh, great! What is it?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure," Tails shrugged.

"Hmm, must be sort of code. Maybe it's Arabic. No, no, it's not Arabic. Maybe it's ancient Greek…" Sora kept thinking what it is, while Tails remembers what Kairi said, "When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand."

"What?"

"It's the city,"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a map," Tails points at the map, "see, here's the cathedral, and the river, and this little…" Sora interrupted Tails, "I've never seen a map that looks like this and…" Sora and Tails began to talk at the same time about their lives until they stopped, "And this is it!" They both breathe deeply and calmed down.

"All right, okay. You say it's a map, fine, it's a map. If we're going to find Kairi, we have to work together. Truce?" Sora slaps Tails on the back.

"Well…okay," Tails jumps and slaps Sora on the back, who winced in pain, as they start off. "Sorry," Tails said.

"No, you're not," Sora said, as he and Tails began to walk "Anyways, we might need to get you some equipment"

"I think so" Tails said "But where are we going to get it at this time"

Sora grinned.

"Don't worry" He said "I know the perfect place"

To be continued…


	13. Hey there Will!

When they arrived to the place Sora talked about, Tails couldn't help feeling a little dissapointed, and pissed off.

"Is this the "perfect place" you talked about?!" He said "A back alley?"

"Just keep walking" Sora said.

As the walked into the alley, Tails could hear some voices not too far from them. The end of the alley had something that looked like a window with a speaker on it, there was a door next to the window, probably the entrance. Near the window there were some musical instruments and a few tiny pandas, who were asleep. There were some boxes a bit farther from the window. Above the window the was a big sign that read "Lair of the Dragon rental shop". There were three people there:

The first one was a a yellow fox, who wore a sandogasa and a striped cape reminiscent of an Edo period gambler, his name was Zorori.

The second one was a black panther, who was dressed like a prince, his name was Arthur.

The third one was a blond haired wolf, who was dressed like a cowboy, his name was Gaon.

"A rental shop?" Tails asked before he was grabbed by Sora and they hid behind the boxes.

"Be quiet" Sora told him "I must see how they pay"

"Pay?" Tails asked.

"Yeah" Sora said as he looked at the three infront of the window "You see, the owner of the rental shop, William Lair, will give you anything for free IF you pay the correct price"

"But we don't have any money with us!" Tails said a little worried.

Sora gave Tails a weird look.

"And who said anything about money?"

"Wha..? But I thought you said…."

"You don't pay him with cash"

"Then with what?"

Sora shrugged.

"Singing"

"What?!"

Then the pandas awoke, grabbed the instruments and started playing.

**Zorori:Wiiiiiill**

_Arthur:Wiiiiiill_

Gaon:Wiiiiiill

_**Zorori, Arthur and Gaon: Wiiiiiiiill**_

_**Hey there Will!**_

_**Will you give us a rental man?!**_

_**Hey there Will!**_

_**Give us a wea-wea-wea-wea-wea-wea-wea-wea-wea-wea-wea-wea-weapon for a Res-cue!**_

_**We are lost!**_

_**Unless You!**_

_**Rent us something that lets us**_

_**Rescue our dear friends from**_

(As they sing this part Rukia Kuchiki shows the readers a sketch of two men and a woman in black hats and glasses, the Nerima Daikon Brothers, holding hostages two boars and a female cat, who was dressed like a princess, drawn by herself (**A/N: If you've seen Bleach, you'll know how bad she is at drawing**))

_**A bunch of stinknin' thieves!**_

_**So will you give us something for the job pleeeeeease?!**_

The pandas stopped playing. Tails was simply shocked.

"I see" Sora said "We have to give a brief explanation of our trouble in the song"

The they heard a voice, probably William, saying "Here, use this" And he gave the three….

"A nuclear missil?!" Tails said when he catched a glimpse of the object when Zorori, Arthur and Gaon walked past them.

"I said he would give you anything" Sora said "Let's go"

"Huh?" Tails said "But I don't wanna sing now"

"Well, we'll try to convince him to skip the song part then" Sora said "Now let's move"

Sora dragged Tails out of their hiding place and went towards the window, where they saw William's face.

William looked almost exactly like Kyon, from _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_, but there were some differences. His hair and eye color were black, he had tanned skin and he wore glasses. As for his clothes, he was dressed in a black suit similar to Light's, much to Tails dismay.

"Hi there" William told the two "What can I do for you?"

"Well, he needs some equipment for offense and self-defense" Sora eplained as he pointed at Tails.

William closed his eyes and scratched his chin.

"I think I have what you're looking for" He said after a moment "As for the price…"

"Ummm…Mister?" Tails interruped him "Could we skip the song, please?"

"……No" William said seriously "If you want me to give you something, then sing"

"But we really need your help!" Sora exclaimed.

"I don't want to sing!" Tails said. **(A/N: What can I say? Usually the disney characters sing because they want to, not because they have to)**

Then William came out from his shop, faced them and gave them a glare that scared them more than Light.

"You want my help?" He said, his eyes twitching "Then sing!"

The pandas started playing the instruments once more.

**Sora:Wiiiiiill**

(Sora: Listen man, if we ever needed help its now! Huh? You're going to sing?!)

_Will:Wiiiiiill_

(Will: You need a third, right?)

Tails:Wiiiiiill

(Sora: Yeah, uh....)

_**Sora, Tails and Will: Wiiiiiiiill**_

_**Hey there Will!**_

(Will:That's me baby!)

_**Will you give us a rental man?!**_

_**Hey there Will!**_

(Will: Oh yeah!)

_**Give us a wea-wea-wea-wea-wea-wea-wea-wea-wea-wea-wea-wea-weapon for a Huge! Grudge!**_

_**We are screwed!**_

_**Unless You!**_

(Will: Hi!)

_**Rent us something that lets us**_

_**Warn the gypsies 'bout danger**_

(As they sing this part Rukia Kuchiki shows the readers a sketch of Light and the Death Note drawn by herself)

_**Lurking in the dawn**_

_**So we beg you, rent us something or we're screwed! Wooooooo!**_

The pandas stopped playing. Sora was panting and Tails was blushing.

"There" Sora said "Are you happy now that you sung?"

"Who cares?!" Tails said "Can you give us a weapon now, please?!"

"Sure" William said happyly as he went back into the shop and came out a few moments later.

"Use this" He said as he handed Sora a small box that contained…

"A pair of gloves?!" Tails yelled "We sang that song for a pair of gloves?!"

William smirked.

"Those are very unique" He said.

"Well, I could always use an extra pair" Sora said.

Several anime veins popped up on Tails's head.

"You should be ashamed!" He yelled as he jumped and kicked Sora on his face towards the instruments.

"Oh, a though guy!" William said playfully.

"Bigger pain!" Tails yelled and kicked him too.

_______________________________________________________

Tails walked through the streets, he had never felt so pissed off.

"Wait up!" Someone behind him called, it was Sora. Tails could see that he still had the box with the gloves.

"What do you want?" Tails snapped.

"I found this under the gloves" Sora said as he handed Tails a small card that read _"Firebending Gloves: Whoever wears them can firebend"_

Tails blinked a few times after he read the card, then he laughed nervously and blushed.

"Sorry….about kicking you" He said embarrased.

"Don't worry" Sora said as he handed Tails the gloves "I think you should apologize to William too"

"I guess you're right" Tails said as he put the gloves on.

But when thay came back to the shop, what they found instead was a dead end, there was no trace of the window, the instruments and the pandas.

"……"

"….."

"Okaaaay" Sora said "What about we just take the gloves with us"

"I second that" Tails said.

Then they both ran away screaming, thinking that they had dealt with a dead guy.

------------In another place--------------

"I gave them the gloves" William said "Just as you wanted"

The man he was talking to smiled.

"Perfect" He said.

**To be continued…**

**So, what do you think of this "original chapter"? **

**The song used for this chapter is the Rental Song from the Nerima Daikon Brothers Anime, which I don't own. Zorori, Arthur and Gaon belong to Yutaka Hara. William Lair belogns to Will Lair.**

**I'm sorry if the descripions are a bit confusing, I don't speak english and descriptions are not my thing. Also, sorry if Sora and Tails were a bit OOC.**


	14. Court of Miracles

After the events at the rental shop, Sora and Tails were finally in the graveyard, using William's firebending gloves, Tails had managed to lit one of the torchs there. They approached a central grave, and the symbol on it was the same as the one on Kairi's talisman.

"This looks like the symbol on the map," Tails said.

"But what does this mean?" Sora asked.

"Hmm…I'm not sure. I can make out an inscription, but it's going to take a few minutes to translate it," Tails said. But then Sora pushed the lid off the grave, revealing a staircase going down.

"Yes, well, or we could go down those stairs," Tails said. He and Sora went downstairs and they arrived to a partially flooded chamber, lined with skeletons.

"Is this the Court of Miracles?" Tails asked.

"Offhand, I'd say it's the Court of Ankle Deep Sewage. Must be old catacombs," Sora said as he and Tails kept going, but they didn't notice that three of the skeletons were watching them.

"Cheerful place. Kinda makes you wish you go out more often, eh Tails?" Sora asked.

"Not me, I just want to warn Kairi and get back to the bell tower. I don't want to get in any more trouble," Tails said.

"Speaking of trouble, we should have run in to some by now," Sora said.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"You know, a guard, a booby trap…"

Then their torch blows out, leaving them in darkness.

"Or an ambush," Sora said.

Suddenly, the chamber was fully lit and they were surrounded by skeletons. They forced Sora and Tails to their knees in front and Sonic, who didnt recognized Tails, stepped in front of them.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" He said.

"Trespassers!" Watanuki said.

"Spies" Doumeki said.

"We're not spies!" Sora said.

"Can't you listen…" Tails started, but then he was gagged along with Sora.

"Don't interrupt me! You're very clever to have found our hideaway. Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale," Sonic said as he began to sing.

_**Maybe you've heard a terrible place**_

_**Where the scoundrels of Hollow Bastion collect the lair **_

_**Maybe you've heard of that mythical place**_

_**Called the Court of Miracles**_

_**Hello, you're there**_

_**Watanuki, Doumeki and Mokona: Where the lame can walk**_

_**Seifer, Rai and Fuu: And the blind can see**_

_**Sonic: But the dead can't talk**_

_**So you won't be around to reveal what you've found**_

_**Sonic and crowd: We have a method of spies and intruders**_

_**Rather like hornets protections their hive**_

_**Sonic: Here in the Court of Miracles**_

_**Sonic and crowd: Where it's a miracle if you get out alive**_

Sora and Tails have been taking up to the platform, where nooses are placed around their necks. All of the people, paid their attention to Sonic,

"Gather around, everybody! There's good 'noose' today!" The people laughed.

"It's a double header, a couple of Yagami's spies!" Sonic said, as the crowd booed.

"And not just any spies! His captain of the guard, and his little bell ringing henchman!" Sonic continued. Meanwhile Noshi joined the crowd and when he saw Sora and Tails, he ran to tell Kairi.

_**Sonic: Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles**_

_**I am the lawyer and judge all in one**_

_**We like to get the trial over with quickly **_

_**Because it's the sentence that's really the fun**_

Sonic pulled the handle of the rope to drop the floor out from underneath Sora and Tails, "Any last words?"

Sora and Tails mumbled through their gags,

"That's what they all say." Then he put on a black suit and a brown wig.

_**Now that we've seen all the evidence**_

Then Apollo Justice emerged from the crowd.

_**Apollo: Objection!**_

_**Sonic: Overruled**_

_**Apollo: Objection!**_

Then Sonic took off the wig and gagged Apollo with it.

_**Sonic: Quiet!**_

_**Apollo: mmff**_

_**Sonic: We've find you totally innocent**_

_**Which is the worse crime of all**_

_**Sonic and Crowd: So you're going to hang**_

Sonic was about to pull the handle, but he stopped when he heard someone yell.

"Kairi!" Tails and Sora both said, in their gags.

"These men aren't spies, they're our friends," Kairi said as she untied the gags.

"Why didn't they say so?" Sonic asked.

"We did say so!" Sora and Tails shouted.

"This is the soldier that saved that attorney's family and Tails helped me escape from the cathedral," Kairi said.

"We came to warn you! Light Yagami is coming! He says he knows where you're hiding, and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men!" Sora shouted.

"Then let's waste no time, we must leave immediately!" Kairi said.

The people began to run everywhere, beginning to pack up. Shelby moves close to Sora, while Tails climbed down.

"Hey" Someone behind Tails said, it was Sonic "Sorry about earlier, I didn't recognized you"

"Really?" Tails asked "Even with the two tails you didn't recognize me?"

"Well, what do you know?" Sonic said looking at the two tails "I didn't noticed"

"You're the first one that tells me that" Tails said "Everyone else outside tells me that I'm a freak"

"That's cruel" Sonic said "I don't see how someone could say that"

"But it's true" Tails said "I'm a freak"

"That's not true!" Sonic said "Different maybe, even unique, but you are not a freak. I mean just look at me, I'm a blue hedgehog, and I don't care. You shouldn't care about being a freak or not too, the only freak here is that God-Wannabe Yagami!"

Tails was a little speechless.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to pack my things" Sonic said.

"Okay…" Tails said "Thanks"

Sonic smirked and gave Tails a thumbs up, then he ran away. Then Tails went towards Sora and Kairi, who were talking.

"You took a terrible risk coming here. It may not exactly show, but we're grateful." Kairi said.

Sora smiled, but then he saw Tails, who had a slightly depressed look on his face

"Don't thank me, thank Tails. Without his help, I would have never found my way here." Sora said and Tails smiled a little.

"Nor was I!" Someone said.

Light was standing at the entrance and his men ran in, causing people to scream. The SOLDIERS surrounded the people and started locking them, Sora, Kairi and Tails were surrounded by the Deepground Soldiers. Tails tried to firebend, but he couldn't focus enough to make the fire appear.

"After twelve years of searching, the Court of Miracles is mine at last," Light said as he passed Tails, "Dear Tails, I always knew you would someday be of use to me."

"No," Tails whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Kairi asked, glaring at Light.

"Why, he led me right to you, my dear," Light answered.

"You're a liar,"

"And look what else I've caught in my net. Captain Sora, back from the dead. Another miracle, no doubt. I shall remedy that," Light smirked, as Sora tried to attack him. "There will be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow, and you're all invited to attend! Lock them up!" Light ordered the soldiers.

"No, please, master," Tails begged on his knees, holding Light's legs. He had completely forgot about the gloves. Light only glared at him.

"No," Tails whispered.

"Take him back to the bell tower and make sure he staysthere," Light ordered, as the soldiers took Tails away.


	15. Sanctuary!

The people gathered next to Notre Dame to watch Kairi burn, and it was obvious that they didn't like it. Light stood next to her, while Sora, Noshi, and all the gypsies watch from their cages.

"The prisoner, Kairi has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft. The sentence: Death!" Light said. The people shouted in anger and tried to get passed the guards, but it's no use. Ryuk kept throwing more hay next to Kairi, while Rem held the torch. Back to the cages, Sora tried to break free, but he couldn't, the cage had a kind of spell that made it unbreakable, he couldn't even summon his keyblade thanks to that spell. Ansem the Wise opened the door and tried to stop that, but he was blocked by the guards.

"The time has come, gypsy. You stand upon the brick of the abyss. Yet even now, it is not too late, I can save you from the flames of this world, and the next. Choose me, or the fire," Light said. Kairi anwered him by spitting on his face. The people gasped and Light glared at her, while Kairi smirked.

"The gypsy Kairi has refused to recent. This evil beast has put the soul of every citizen of Hollow Bastion in mortal danger…" Light's voice echoed.

In the tower, Tails was all chained up, not moving while the Trio tried to set him free. Since Light had seen Tails firebend, he had destroyed the gloves.

"Come on, Tails. Snap out of it!" Donald said.

"Your friends are down there!" Goofy said.

"It's all my fault," Tails said, still sad from what had happened.

"You got to break the chains!" Mickey said.

"I can't, I tried. What difference does it make?" Tails said.

"But you can't let Light win!" Goofy said.

"He already has,"

"So, you're giving up? That's it?" Donald asked.

"These chains aren't what's holding you back, Tails," Mickey added.

"Leave me alone!" Tails said. The Trio was shocked of what he said.

"Okay. Okay, Tails, we'll leave you alone," Donald said.

"After all, we're only made out of stone," Goofy said as he and Donald turned to stone.

"We just thought maybe you were made of something stronger," Mickey said before turning into stone. Everything went quite, until Tails looked up slowly and stared down to where Light and Kairi were.

"…for justice, for Hollow Bastion, and for her own salvation! It is my shameful duty to send this poor girl back to where she belongs!" Light set the hay on fire. The people shouted, while Kairi stared at the fire, scared.

"_**NO!"**_ Tails yelled.

He begins to pull harder and harder with all his strength. The bells begin to ring as he keeps pulling the chains, but with no avail. Back down, Kairi began to cough, while Light grinned evilly.

"It no use" Tails said giving up "What am I going to do?"

"Need some help?" A voice said.

Tails looked at his right and saw two people. The first one was dressed like a member of Oanization XIII, but his cloak was completely white. The second person was…

"Mr. Lair!" Tails said surprised.

"You remember me" William said "How kind of you"

"What are you doing here?" Tails asked "And how did you get in?"

"There's no time to explain. This gentleman here" He said as he pointed at the man in the white hood "Requested my help, so here we are"

He pulled out a new pair of gloves and helped Tails to put them on.

"This gloves are an upgraded version of the others I gave you" William explained "They will also give you a little extra strenght. You might need it"

"Thank you" Tails told them. The man simply nodded.

"Anytime" William said and the two turned to leave.

"Wait!" Tails said "Aren't you gonna help?"

"We have meddled enough" William said "Please don't follow us after you free yourself"

With that, William and the man walked away and out of sight.

With the new strenght coming from his new gloves, Tails continued to pull the chains, until finally, he broke free. Tails stands up, slowly, with an angry face. He races off and leaps off the edge of the cathedral, flying. Tails landed close to Light and Kairi and jumped off, flying with his tails. The people saw Tails, as he landed next to Kairi, who was now unconscious.

Light stepped back, surprised, while Tails cut the Kairi's ropes. Team Rocket went towards him, but Tails grabed a torch and swinged it at them, scaring them off. Tails then flew off, carrying Kairi.

"_Mr. Lair was right about needing the extra strenght_" Tails thought.

"Miles Prower!" Light was now getting angry, while Tails climbed back to Notre Dame. Sora and Noshi smiled, as Tails kept climbing to the top. Then Tails lifted Kairi's body, _**"SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY!"**_ The crowd cheers, but Light was not pleased, "Gavin!"

"Sir?" Kristoph Gavin asked.

"Seize the cathedral!" Light ordered. Back at the bell tower, Tails took Kairi to the bedroom and placed her on the bed.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe here." Tails said as he turned around and ran back outside, where the Trio watched; he flew down, then grabed a beam of wood, and threw it at the advancing soldiers and smashed Light's carrier.

Light was now furious "Come back, you cowards!" He yelled.

Light ran to the stairs and grabbed a sword, "You men, pick up that beam! Break down the door!" The guards ran and only Redd White was the only one who is guarding the cage where Sora was.

Sora grabed him around the neck from inside the cage, "Alone, at last!" he bonked White on the head, and as he fell to the ground, Sora grabbed the keys. Meanwhile, the guards have begun battering the door, while Sora unlocks himself and leaps on top of the cage.

"Citizens of Hollow Bastion! Yagami has persecuted our people, ransacked out city! And now, he's declared war on Notre Dame him self! Will we allow it?" Sora asked.

"_**NO!"**_ The people shouted and began to fight and freed the captive gypsies. Everyone ran towards the fight, while Tails and the Trio looked down.

"I think the cavalry's here!" Donald said, then he saw Sora leap down to fight "Hey, isn't that Saro?"

"Sinto" Mickey said.

"Sora!" Tails shouted.

Sora punched Kristoph right on the face, sending his teeth flying. Tails continued droping things on the advancing soldiers. Goofy dropped a brick looking away. Manfred von Karma looked up and got hit by the brick.

"Gwarsh, sorry!" Goofy apologized. Donald got out his magic rod and began to cast Firaga at the guards.

"Harder!" Light ordered, as the guards kept breaking the door. Back down, Sora kicked James and Butch. Then Dedede and Escargoon pushed him, but Sora pushed them back, very hard. Donald and Goofy were making something back at the bell tower. Mean while, the fight continues, as Link and Ganondorf. Gaonodorf swung his weapon, but Link dodged it and broke the stocks, where Larry Butz is.

"I'm free, I'm free!" Larry said, but then he fell in the sewage, "Dang it!"

Back at the bell tower, }donald and Goofy finished an object called the catapult. Tails looked down and saw a grappled hook. He grabed it and pulled the rope, where Praxis, Errol, and Crocker were, smashing them and they screamed, as the fell into the river. Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy are finally finished and they began pushing it.

"Ready…aim…fire!" Goofy said, as he and Donald pushed it and it fell off the edge, sending it crashing to the ground. Soldiers scatter as it hits.

"Are you sure that's how it works?" Goofy asked. The catapult was upside down, springs, sending the cart bottom on top of some guards.

"Works for me!" Donald said.

Back down, Sora was sword fighting against Jack Spicer. Jose pulled Jack's goggles and let's go of if, snapping the goggles on Jack's eyes. Then Sonic kicked him from behind.

Then Mickey sent the birds to attack.

"Fly, my pretties, fly, fly!" Mickey laughed, as he watched the birds flying toward the guards. The birds began to peck them, while they kept running.

"Put your backs into it!" Light ordered. Meanwhile, Donald was casting Firaga to warm up the fire on the lead pot. Tails attached a rope to it, and then dumped it over, sending fire pouring out of the tower and onto scattering guards below. The guards battering the door ran, but Light managed to get inside the cathedral safely. As he did, Ansem ran up to him,

"Yagami, have you gone mad? I will not tolerate this assault to the house of God!" Ansem yelled.

"Silence, you fool!" Light grabbed Ansem by the collar and shoves him to the ground, "The fox and I have some unfinished business to attend too! And this time, you will not interfere!"

Light closed the door, locking it, and ran up stairs to deal with Tails.

**To be continued…**


	16. Final Showdown and Epilogue

"We've done it, Kairi! We've beaten them back! Come and see!" Tails said happily, after he and his friends fought Light's guards. Tails turned around and saw Kairi, not moving. Tails walked towards her.

"Kairi, wake up! You're safe now!"

Kairi still didn't move and Tails paused for a moment. He caressed her face real quick

"Kairi, oh no!"

The Trio watched, with sad looks on their faces. Tails grabbed a spoon full of water, and tried to make Kairi drink it, but she didn't.

Tails's eyes widen, as he dropped the spoon, "Oh no…" Tails wass about to shake, while Mickey closed the door, leaving him alone. Tails checked her pulse, but he didn't feel a heart beat from her. Tails began to cry, hugging Kairi's lifeless body. As he continued crying, the door opened and Light walked in, with a dagger behind his back. He put his hand on Tails's back.

"You killed her," Tails whispered.

"It was my duty, horrible as it was. I hope you forgive me," Light said, as Tails continued to cry, "There, there, tails, I know it hurts. But now, the time has come to end your suffering,"

Ligh held his dagger above, getting ready to kill Tails. Tails, looked up and saw Light's shadow, getting ready to kill him.

"Forever" Light said.

Tails turned around and gasped as Light was going to stab him. Tails grabed his wrist and struggled with Light. Then Tails pushed Light, very strong with the dagger on Tails's hand. Light got slammed against the wall and looked through Tails's angry and revengeful eyes, "Now, now, listen to me, Tails…"

"_**NO, YOU LISTEN!!! ALL MY LIFE YOU HAVE TOLD ME THE WORLD IS A ROTTEN, DARK, CRUEL PLACE. BUT NOW, I SEE THAT ONLY THING ROTTEN, DARK AND CRUEL ABOUT IT IS PEOPLE LIKE YOU!!!"**_ Tails shouted at Light, after he threw the dagger.

"Tails?" Someone said.

Tails turned around and saw Kairi, half conscious. He ran to her, "Kairi!".

"She lives!" Light became enraged and got out the Death Note and a pen.

"No!" Tails shouted and, with the firebending gloves, he made a big fireball and fired it at Light. The fireball hit Light right on his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Light cried in pain. He let go of the Death Note and covered his face. **(A/N: Now imagine Light with Zuko's scar)**

Tails quickly grabbed the notebook and run out to the balcony, carrying Kairi. A few moments Light , carrying a sword he had found in the room, followed, but when he got outside, he saw nothing but gargoyles. After looking left and right, he looked over the edge and found Tails hanging there with Kairi.

"Leaving so soon?" Ligh asked, then he spotted the Death Note in Kairi's hands "Give…it…back"

Kairi glared at him.

"No" She said and threw it away, to the fire in the floor.

"I'll have to kill you two with my own hands then!" Ligh said as he swung his sword, but Tails dodged the below by swinging to another spot.

Down on the ground, Sonic looked up, "Look, up there!" The other people and guards looked up and saw the fight at Notre Dame. Light continued swinging his sword.

"Hang on!" Tails shouted, he swings off again, just narrowly missing Light's sword and attack. As Tails helps Kairi off, he pushed her from Light's attacks.

"I should have known you'd risk your life to save that gypsy girl. Just as you own mother died trying to save you," Light said.

"What?!" Tails said shocked.

"Now, I'm going to do what I should have done…_**TWELVE YEARS AGO!!!"**_ Light took of his tie and wrapped it around Tails's neck, but as he tried to throw Tails off the balcony, the panicking fox pulled Light off as well. Now, Light was hanging onto Tails, who was hanging onto Kairi. Light swung into another gargoyle and pulled himself off.

"Hold on, hold on…" Kairi was still holding Tails's hand; but he passed out. Kairi then saw Light standing up, laughing and held his sword from above.

"And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!" Light said about to finish them off, but the gargoyle began to crack. Light was thrown off balance, and hanged onto the gargoyle's head. Suddenly, the gargoyle's head came to life and roars. Light screamed, and then the stone gargoyle broke off, sending Light falling to his death. Meanwhile, Kairi was losing her grip to Tails.

"Tails…Tails" Tails sliped loose and began to fall.

"_**NO!!!" **_Kairi screamed, as she saw Tails fall right along the building.

Fortunately Sora caught him several floors below and pulled him back into the building. Tails woke up and sees who has caught him, he and Sora hugged. Kairi came running in and smiled when she saw Tails was safe; she ran and hugged Tails. After they hugged, he took Kairi's hand and Sora's hand, and put them together. Sora and Kairi smiled at each other, until they kissed, while Tails smiled broadly.

Later that day, Sora and Kairi emerged from the curch as the crowd cheered. They kept cheering, then they went quiet when Kairi back to the open doorway, holding out her hand. Inside, Tails was a little nervous of going out, but he took her hand and she leads out. The crowd went silent and kept looking at Tails. Tails looked at them, still nervous.

In the crowd, Cream the Rabbit and her mother, Vanilla stared at him, until she placed her hand on her mother's arm. Cream cautiously came forward from the crowd. She looked at him, until she placed her hands on his face. Tails gasped, afraid that she would hit him, but she didn't, she instead pets him. Tails calmed down and they hugged. Cream took his hand and led him to the crowd.

"Three cheers for Tails!" Sonic shouted, as the crowd began to cheer for him and Terra and Ven picked him up and carried him with the crowd following him, while Sonic began to sing.

_**So here is a riddle you never can guess**_

_**Sing the bells of Notre Dame**_

_**What makes a monster and what makes a man?**_

_**Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells…**_

Tails was happy that they accepted him. Sora and Kairi watched, as Noshi got on Sora's shoulder and hugged him. They all smiled, while the people continued cheering. Donald breaks the champagne, while Goofy began to cry of happiness.

_**Whatever their pitch, you can hear them bewitch you**_

_**The rich and the ritual knells**_

_**Of the bells of Notre Dame**_

The camera zooms away, as we see the crowd following Tails, while the Trio looked over him. Birds covered Mickey again.

"_**DON'T YOU EVER MIGRATE?!?!?!"**_

**Epilogue**

Now let's turn our attention to one of the buildings across the church. If someone from the cowd had looked towards one of the windows in the third floor, he or she would have spotted a figure looking at them. The figure was a blond haired man who wore sunglasses, a black turtle-neck sweatshirt, black trousers and jacket over his turtle neck, as well as black gloves. He was looking at the crowd from the window with an emotinless face looking for something. Then, he spotted what he was looking for. He waited a few moments until the crowd was completely gone, once he made sure there was noone left he went down the stairs and came out from the building.

Fortunately for the man, the object he had spotted was still in the very same place he had seen in it. After he picked it up, he pulled out a small radio from his right pocket.

"Wesker here" The man said "Send the jester, I repeat, send the jester…"

After a few minutes of waiting, Wesker felt a presence behind him.

"The Pleaser of Crowds has arrived" A voice said prodly.

When Wesker turned, he saw a armless jester-like being. The jester wore a motley jester cap and stylized poncho of alternating purple and yellow. His face had the shape of a comedy mask, one side was white and the other was black. He also wore black puffy pants, black gloves, and black pointed shoes. One noticeable feature of this jester was the creepy smile he had on his face.

"About time" Wesker said "Dimentio"

"So…did you get it?" Dimentio asked eagerly, ignoring Wesker.

Wesker rolled his eyes and showed Dimentio the object he had picked up earlier. It was a slightly burned black notebook.

"Ooooh" Dimentio said amused "This is as valuable as a bottle of water in a desert"

"I need to report this to the headquarters" Wesker said "Take us back"

"Aaaaww" Dimentio groaned "Can't we use the notebook first? I wanted to end a few games, I mean, lives"

Wesker shook his head.

"Let those fools have their "Happy Ending"" Wesker said "Soon, every world will fall into the Darkness"

As he said that, there was a red glow in Wesker's eyes.

"Yeeess" Dimentio said enjoying the thought "It will be wonderfull"

Dimentio now stood beside Wesker.

"And now, like a stack of cash in a Thieves convention, we suddenly disappear" Dimentio said.

Dimentio snapped his fingers and the two disappeared without a trace.

**The End**

**Reviews please. (But no flames, please)**


End file.
